More Then Just a Kid's Toy
by kingdom nice
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

Legendz: More then Just a Kid's toy.

Chapter one: The new kid in town.

"Where...Am I?

A young teen about thirteen years old with messy raven hair, sky blue shirt, forest green eyes, and navy blue pants, but had no shoes on for now.  
>Right now, he was in to where he wasn't suppose to be in. It was some sort of cloudy place in front of a temple-like place;<br>He went into the temple needing some answers.

"Hello! Anyone here?" he called out.  
>But nobody answered.<br>"Come on! Anybody!" the kid called out again.

"Do you accept?" asked a booming but calm voice.  
>He looked around, not seeing anything, or anybody.<br>It was then he was in another room, with an emblem that looked strange.

The kid then walked forward.  
>"Do you still accept?" The voice boomed again.<br>The boy hesitated as he saw a small light blue orb.

"I...Accept!" He called out, as he wanted to get out of this dream.  
>it was until wind began to surround him, and the orb getting bigger.<br>"And now! Zel Veionzie! I give you the title as the master of wind! The Saga of Wind!"

Zel didn't understand this at all.  
>It was until the place began to be filled in darkness.<br>And Zel began to fall.

"Wake up." He heard a voice call to him.  
>"Wake up Zel, we're here." the voice called to him again.<p>

Zel had woken up, he was inside his car.  
>He had forgotten that he was moving to another place.<br>His family went into their new two story house.

His big sister, Sara was on the phone.  
>"Yes, new house. packing things, so tiring." he heard her talking to one of her friends.<br>His friends back at his old hometown had sent him a farewell gift, a photo of him and his friends in his classroom.

_Stay on smiling!_

The writing was at the back of the photo.  
>He missed his old friends so much. But he did promise them to talk to them on his laptop from time to time.<br>Zel picked up a box and brung it to the house.

"The Saga of Wind?" Zel asked himself, as he was unpacking his stuff form his room.  
>His bed a finished, and getting his stuff onto the selves.<br>The dream was strange for him.

"Zel! Someone's at the door!" his mother called out to him.  
>Zel went downstairs to open the door.<br>He answered a door, and a kid was there.

"Hey new kid!" he said.  
>The boy had light brown hair, dark brown eyes forest green shirt, light green pants and white sneakers.<br>"Hello." Zel said, seeing the first new person he met.

"Mind if I come in?" the kid asked.  
>Zel hesitated, but answered. "Sure, my name's Zel by the way." He introduced himself.<br>"My name's Trea, nice to meet you Zel." Trea said.

Things were ready as a house as Trea was with them, Zel's first friend in the new town.  
>"Zel, I forgot, your gift from your father." his mother said. Giving him a small present.<br>He then saw a note from his father.

_Dear Zel,_

_How are you, your sister and mother doing?  
><em>_I'm sorry for not being here yet, as you can see.  
>I'm at the new company that's in the town you're in.<br>So here's a gift for you.  
>They said this one was defective.<em>

_Love your father._

Zel opened his present, and what appeared what looked like a white and light blue watch.  
>"Hey! A Talis-com!" Trea called out.<br>"A What-com?" Zel asked his new friend.  
>"A Talis-com, I've been asking my dad for one!" Trea told him, and that there were creatures' datas in a Soul disc for the Talis-coms, the creatures were called Legendz.<br>And the Talis-coms can also tell time.

Zel sighed. "My dad told me this one was defective, so maybe I could only see the time..."  
>"Don't worry Zel!" Trea assured him. making Zel smile a little.<br>"See you, gotta get home for supper."

After supper, Zel got into his room  
>The dream was still haunting him.<br>Does it have anything to do with his Talis-com?

"Can't think, got to go to sleep."

Outside of Zel's new home, a cloaked figure was standing there in the rain.  
>"So...'he's in here." The figure said, holding out his clawed hands.<br>"This will be like taking candy from a baby." He got out his dark wings, and flew away, leaving only a feather.

"Zel, wake up! Time for school!" his mother called out the next morning.  
>The rain had stopped pouring and it was partly cloudy now.<br>He got up, had a shower, put his clothing on, and strapped his Talis-com, and had breakfast.

Zel got out the door, and saw Trea right at the bus stop.  
>"Hey, what's the school like?"Zel asked, wondering what the school was like.<br>"Oh, it's just a school, that mixed middle and high school. So you'll be.." Trea said before he was interrupted. "So I have to share a school with my big sister?" Zel said.

It was then, a red car appeared in front of Zel's house.  
>two girls and three guys were in it, and the guy driving honked the horn.<br>Zel's sister, Sara came out.

She jumped in, and the car drove past them.  
>"Who was that?" Zel asked, wondering why Sara would go with a couple of stangers.<br>"Oh, you must've been still unpacking your room. Those are one of the popular people back at school, and one of them saw that your sis was cute." Trea told him.

The bus was there, and Trea and Zel got on.  
>The first day at Zel's new school.<br>"Is that the boy?"  
>"If the boss says though, then yes."<br>"Heh, let's me him after school then."

"I would like to introduce our new student, Zel Veionzie." The teacher told them.  
>"Hello. I hope I could fit in." He said to his new classmates. And Trea was one of them.<br>Zel went to one of the empty seats.

"Fitting in yet?" Trea asked him.  
>"Kinda." Zel said, turning around, looking outside.<br>Still wondering about his dream.

Later.

"Excuse me, are one of you Zel Veionzie?" Asked a female voice.  
>It was after school, and both Zel and Trea both looked back.<br>There were about three people.  
>Two of them had black suits, and both having fendoras blocking their eyes.<br>The other one was a business woman. She had shoulder length auburn hair, dark red eyes, navy blue suit, gray business skirt, and dark green heels.

"I'm Zel, but who are you granny?" Zel said, making the woman mad.  
>"Look! I'm only fourty years old!" The woman angrily said.<br>"Geez, sorry." Zel said to himself.

"You look like a person who makes a deal." the woman said, as if she didn't here the 'granny' comment.  
>"Not really..." Zel said, he didn't trust them.<br>He saw that the woman writing a cheque. "How about fifty dollars for your Talis-com?" she asked.

Zel looked at his Talis-com, then looked at them. "It may be a good deal, but this was a gift from my father." Zel told her.  
>This angered the woman. "How about a hundred dollars then?"<br>"No!"

"A, B..." the woman said to her assistance's.  
>"Yes, mam" They both said. slowly creeping up to them.<br>Both Zel and Trea looked at each other. And ran.

"Why do they want your Talis-com anyways! ?" Trea asked, as they ran as fast as they could.  
>But then, the two men, A and B caught up to them.<br>"Split up!" Zel told Trea, hoping that the two men would split up too.

But Zel was wrong. The two men were still chasing him.  
>He was now heading for the pier, He needed to find a way to get them away.<br>It was until he was at a dead end. where the ocean was.

A laugh was heard, and the woman was with the two men now.  
>"You don't have a choice now. Give us the Talis-com, and you won't get hurt." She said.<br>Zel looked around, trying to think of a distraction.

He saw an old can and a ladder on the right.  
>"How about NO!" zel said, as his kicked the can.<br>It headed right at the woman. Right in the face.

As they were surprised by the can, Zel had ran up towards the ladder.  
>"That kid is getting on my nerves!" The woman said, angry.<br>"A! The Talis-com!" She said, ordering him to give her own Talis-com.

"Yes boss Ciapo." A said, handing her a purple Talis-com.  
>"Reborn! Goblins!" She called out, and out were dozen of goblins!<br>"Goblins! Get him!" Ciapo ordered them. And they did as they were ordered.

As Zel got up to the roof, something caught him.  
>He saw one of the Goblins caught his feet.<br>"Let..Go of me!" he said as he kicked one of them, and got onto the roof.

He ran and jumped from building to building.  
>It was until a light brown cat was came into the scene, and yawned.<br>Zel then tripped in front of the cat, and a hatch opened from his Talis-com.

The disc from the Talis Com had landed on the cat's back. And what appeared that the disk went into the cat.  
>It was then that two little wings appeared on the cat.<br>"What in the world?"

In another place, the same shadowy figure, he opened his hood, showing a lion's face, with a black mane with dark brown fur, and dark golden eyes.  
>"It seems...He has awoken." He said to himself, along with making an evil chuckle.<p>

Right now, Zel was as confused as ever.  
>It was then, that the cat opened his light blue eyes.<br>"What do you want?" it asked him.

"Y-You talked!" Zel shouted.  
>And then, Ciapo's laugh was heard.<br>"You better give us the Talis-Com!" She told him.

"I told you! NO!" Zel told them.  
>"Stop being persistent!" Ciapo angrily said.<br>"No way grandma!"

"Stop calling me that!" Ciapo shouted at him.  
>"Not unless you stop chasing me!" Zel told her.<br>Ciapo laughed again. "Goblins..." She told them.

The Goblins jumped onto each other's shoulders. and transformed into a giant goblin.  
>"What the hell?" Zel said, looking at it.<br>He couldn't know what to do. "Hey kid," He heard the cat call to him.  
>Zel looked down to the cat.<p>

"If you don't want your ass kicked, then say 'Come back.'" He said to him.  
>He hesitated, but did as he was told. "Come back!"<br>The cat came into his Talis-com, and surprised Zel.

He saw the giant Goblin as it swung it's giant hammer to flatten him with.  
>But Zel dodged in time.<br>"What do I have to say to get you out!" Zel said, trying not to panic.

The Goblin was slowly approaching him.  
>"Just called out Reborn!" The voice in his Talis-com from the cat told him.<br>Zel raised his hand up, and called out. "REBORN!"

The wind was pushing the Goblin away.  
>And making Ciapo and A and B scared.<br>"No way!" both A and B said.

Out from the tornado, came out a winged lion.  
>He had brown fur, light brown mane, white wings and had the same light blue eyes.<br>The winged lion landed in front of Zel with his hind legs, guarding him from the goblin.

"Are you okay?" The winged lion asked Zel.  
>Zel smiled. "Yes." He said.<br>The winged lion smiled back at him, but still focused on the goblin.

The winged lion flew up, and headed straight for the goblin.  
>It swung it's hammer, trying to attack the winged lion.<br>Zel was worried about him, as he was facing a giant.

It was then he got an idea!  
>"Hey! I need you to lift me up! I have an idea!" he called out to the winged lion.<br>The winged lion landed in front on all fours, and Zel got onto his back.

The giant Goblin swung it's hammer again.  
>And Zel and the winged lion dodged in time.<br>Zel saw that he was flying, but he had to focus.

"Try to get close!" Zel called out.  
>"Are you crazy? !" The winged lion told him.<br>"Trust me!"

The winged lion did as he was told, and got near the goblin.  
>It swung it's hammer again. And Zel jumped in time, and again on the hammer.<br>And he kicked the goblin in the head. Losing it's balance.

Zel had landed, as the wind made him land softly.  
>"Now's your chance to attack it!" Zel called out to the winged lion.<br>The winged lion was speeding fast, just like a certain blue hedgehog.

The winged lion had created a tornado around the goblin, and used his wings to direct it to the other three.  
>"Come back!" Ciapo called out, only that it made them go away even faster.<br>"Zel! You here?" Trea called out, seeing that the three people that were chasing Zel going away by a tornado.

"Zel!" Trea called out, as he saw Zel, looking at the winged lion as he landed on all fours again.  
>Zel then saw Trea coming over to them.<br>"Trea! Your here!" Zel said, looking at the already tired teen.

"I saw the whole thing!" trea said, excited.  
>"Well, it was thanks to...What's your name?" Zel said, as he wanted to know the winged lion's name.<br>"It's Ventecora."


	2. Chapter 2

Legendz: More then Just a Kid's toy.

Chapter two: Trea's Secret.

"Okay kids, we're going to go to the store for some cat food, and others." called out Zel's mother as she and Sara went out.  
>"Okay, see you mom!" Zel said, reading a book, while Trea was watching the television as Ventecora, or Ven as Zel nicknamed him, more or less, him not liking the nickname. Was sleeping<br>The door had closed, and the car noise indicating that they left.

"Kay Ven, you can open your wings now." Zel said, knowing that his mother and sister were gone. And again, his father was at his new job.  
>Ven now opened his wings, and opened his eyes.<br>"Zel, what was your dad working at again? Trea asked him. He had forgotten that.

"I think it was called the Black Alchemist Company. The toy company." Zel said, now looking at his Talis-com.  
>"Well, it had me thinking that those three might've come from them." Trea told him. While he was changing a channel.<br>"You mean the Fedoras and Granny?" Zel asked, talking about Ciapo and 'A' and 'B'.

"Yeah, I think they work there." Trea told him.  
>"If they were from the Black Alchemist Company...Then why would they want me back?" Ven asked, lying on top of Zel's head.<br>Zel, and Trea both looked at each other.

"I guess this one's a mystery." Zel said, as he closed his book.  
>Trea got up, and went out. "See ya, gotta get home!"<br>"Bye, see you tomorrow." Zel said, as he turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ven called out, as he was watching it on the table.  
>"Sorry!"<p>

A little while later, Zel's mother and Sara came in.  
>"We're home!" his mother said.<br>Zel went to his mother, who was packing a medium sized cat food bag.

Ven looked at it disappointed.  
>Zel then went to feed him, it was the only way they could talk whenever his parents, and Sara were home.<br>"I liked your mother's fish better." Ven said, looking at the cat food in disgust.

"well this is what cats eat..." Zel told his partner.  
>"I'm not a cat, I'm a Manticore." Ven said, eating the cat food.<br>Zel sighed. "Well, do you remember anything? From your past?" he asked, seeing if he could get some answers from him.

Ven thought for a second. "No, not that I can think of..."  
>Zel got up. "Call me when dinner's ready mom." Zel called out to his mother.<br>"Okay, but bring Ven when he's finished his food." His mother called out.

Later, both Zel and Ven were in his room, with Zel writing in his journal.  
>Like, the one when he met Trea and Ven.<br>And the two new ones are finding that if the Fedoras and Granny Ciapo were from the Black Alchemist Company.  
>And that Ven doesn't have any memories except for his name and that he was a manticore.<p>

"You idiots..." said a voice box that was in front of Ciapo, and A and B.  
>It wasn't there boss talking to them, it was someone else.<br>As their boss is right in front of them.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" A and B both said.  
>"It won't happen again!" Ciapo told the voice box.<br>A roar was heard in the voice box, making them jump.

"Of course it won't happen again!" the voice roared.  
>"NOW MOVE!"<br>And so they did!

The next Day...

It was Lunch time at school, and Zel and Trea were eating.  
>"Hey, I was wondering." Zel said, as he ate an apple.<br>"Hmm?" Trea asked, munching on a sandwich.

"I was wondering how you got to the pier when we split up?" He asked.  
>"I went back to school to get one of the teachers, and the one I asked was the History teacher, Mr. Yormu Mikaure." Trea said, drinking a soda.<br>Zel was confused. "What did he do then?"

"He had a different set of Clothing that looked like Indiana Jones, and had a motorcycle." He told him.  
>Zel was in Disbelief!. "What happened then?" He asked.<br>"Well, when we went to the pier, as we got up a ladder, during Ven's battle, he was being a total fanboy..." Trea told him.

Outside on the School Rooftop. The History Teacher was there, smoking.  
>He had a dark brown suit, navy blue jeans, dark brown belt, Dark brown lace-less shoes, and glasses over his ice blue eyes. and his neat brown hair.<br>His name was Mr. Yormu Mikaure.

He gave a cat-like smile, what was he happy about you ask?  
>"Oh MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" He shouted.<br>His hair was now messy, and his suite was almost unbuttoned, showing his white shirt.

"I can't believe it!" he said, still having his cat-like smile.  
>"I...Saw...Real live Legendz!"<br>Yup...That's what he was happy about...

**Flashback**

"Mister Mikaure! You have to help!" Trea said, catching his breath.  
>"Hmm?" Yormu looked at the young man, wondering what was wrong?<br>"Zel's in trouble! Please, Three people are chasing my friend!" Trea told him.

"Of course, Just let me change..." he said.  
>"But my friend's in trouble!..." Trea said, telling his teacher.<br>But Yormu changed in a second, revieling his new clothing.

He had dark brown vest, white sleeveless shirt, dark brown pants, dark green pants, and an adventurer's hat that looked like indiana jones'.  
>"Then let's go..." He said, lifting his glasses. Also surprising Trea.<p>

They rode the Motorcycle  
>Trea always wondered who's motorcycle this was. as he rode the Passenger's side.<p>

As they rode to the pier, they both saw something.  
>It was the battle that we saw from Ven and Zel's perpective.<br>Trea saw that the History teacher's expression changed, from serious to a cat-like smile.

"OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! Real Legnedz! And one of them is a Manticore!" He shouted.  
>"Zel!" Trea called out, going up to where the battle was.<br>And Yormu got out his camera.

**End flashback.**

The schoolbell rang, indicating that lunch had ended.  
>And Yormu had became his Teacher persona again.<br>...But still retaining his cat-like smile.

Later after school.

Zel had gotten up, from all day sitting.  
>"Hey Trea, what are you gonna do?" Zel asked his friend.<br>Trea was surprised by his friends arrival.

"I'm going to homework! See ya." He said, going towards the wrong way.  
>"Hey! Our houses are that way!" Zel shouted, but his friend was to faraway.<br>Zel sighed.

"Where's Trea?" Ven asked, seeing that Zel was by himself.  
>"Don't know, he said he was going to do his homework, but he went to the wrong way." Zel said, closing the door.<br>Ven flew towards him as Zel went to the fridge to get a soda.

"Zel, I think he might be in trouble..." Ven said, as if sensing something.  
>Zel looked at his friend. "Then let's go..."<p>

Zel looked around for Trea, as Ven hid his wings so people won't look at him weird.  
>They both looked aroDoc Manager (Upload)und for Trea, hoping that Ciapo and the Fedoras won't catch him first.<p>

"You're not helping..." Zel said to Ven, who was on top of his head.  
>"I am helping, and there he is." Ven said, pointing his paw towards Trea, who was entering a fast food restraunt.<br>Zel walked carefully, so that Trea won't hear him.

But what was Trea doing?  
>Trea turned his head around, but he saw nothing.<p>

"That was close." Zel said, hiding between the alleyway of the two buildings.  
>"Better keep a close eye on him." Ven told him.<br>Zel sighed, getting out of the alley.

Zel and Ven looked at the glass window again, but Trea wasn't there.  
>"Where is he?" Zel asked himself, as he and Ven don't see Trea.<br>"Where is who?" asked a voice. Zel turned around, and there they saw Trea.

"Nobody!" Zel quickly said.  
>He saw that Trea had two bags holding food.<br>"Want some?" Trea asked.

A little bit later, Zel had finished his food that Trea had bought.  
>"So, why are you two here?" Trea asked, seeing that the Saga of Wind was here.<br>Zel finished his pop. "I was here because Ven told me that you were in trouble." Zel said, pointing at Ventecora.

Trea laughed, "I'm in trouble? Not in a million years!" he said, as he got up and walked away with the second bag.  
>Zel and Ven looked at the empty bag that was with them.<br>"What's in that bag?" Zel asked trea, making him stop in three seconds.

"What bag?" He lied, trying to think of something.  
>Zel and Ven were annoyed. "That bag." Ven said, pointing to the bag that Trea was holding.<br>Trea was thinking, but as he saw Zel and Ven's looks. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll show you." He said as he gave up.

Later, Trea lead Zel and Ven to the forest.  
>He said that he had to meet someone.<br>But who was this someone?

"Trea, Ven's a Manticore, And you're keeping a secret?" Zel told him, as Ven floated between them.  
>"Well, I met him before you moved here. And I promised that I would get food and a Taliscom for him." Trea said, looking at the bag, hoping it's still warm.<br>Zel and Ven were confused. "You mean to say he's a Legendz just like Ven?" Zel asked, now noticing something.

"Yeah, you should see him, he's pretty friendly." Trea said happily.  
>Both Ven and Zel sighed.<br>And of course they were being followed by Ciapo and A and B.

"Finally, we caught them!" Ciapo quietly said, poking her head beside a tree.  
>"Yes, boss Ciapo." Both A and B said.<br>Ven turned around, causing them to hide again.

Later, as the food was getting colder, Trea sighed happily.  
>"Now do you want to tell me?" Zel asked, crossing his arms.<br>"Don't worry, we're here now." Trea told him.

Zel saw a grayish dragon-like tail swishing between a couple row of trees.  
>This must be the Legendz that Trea told him about<p>

As they got around, they saw the Legendz that Trea told them about.  
>This dragon was an Earth Dragon as Trea told him.<br>He had a light peach belly up to it's mouth. And having the same gray scaly skin from it's tail, sky blue eyes, and have two small dark gray wings.  
>And he was a bit fat.<p>

"Hey, sorry I was late." Trea told the dragon.  
>The dragon sniffed the air.<br>"Is that food?" the dragon asked, licking Trea's face.

Trea gave the food to the dragon, and he grabbed it.  
>He ate the food inside the bag, including the bag!<br>This surprised both Zel and Ven.

"Hello!" The dragon happily said, waving at both Zel and Ven.  
>"Hi." Both Zel and Ven said, waving back.<p>

Trea went between them.  
>"Zel, Ven, I would like to introduce you to Ziemia. Zi, this is Zel and Ven." Trea said, as he introduced his friends to each other.<br>Zel looked on at the situation. He looked at Zi's back.

He noticed that his tail was caught in the trees.  
>"You see, this was why I wanted a Taliscom, so I could get Zi out of there." Trea told to the Saga of Wind.<br>Zel thought for a second. "Couldn't he just smash the trees and get out of there?" he said, seeing if the Earth Dragon was strong.

The Earth Dragon Whimpered. "I can't destroy these beautiful trees!" He cried, making tears that Zel and Trea somehow getting umbrellas to prevent from getting wet.  
>"That's what asked when I first met him, This park was my favorite place when I was younger. And these trees cannot be destroyed as the city hall said." Trea told him.<br>Zel looked at Zi again. "Look, sorry about the tree thing. But I can try and think of something different." He said.

The Earth Dragon looked at him.  
>Trea came to Zi. "Don't worry buddy. Just like what Zel said, we'll find a way." He told him.<br>Zi hugged him, almost crushing him.

Zel and Ven looked at each other.  
>"What do you think, should we get him out?" Zel asked.<br>Ven almost laughed. "Not really."

"Zi! You're crushing me!" Trea said, and Zi un-hugged him.  
>But just then, an evil female laugh was heard.<br>As Zel, Trea and Ven went around at the stuck Earth Dragon's tree.

There they saw them!  
>Ciapo, A and B.<br>"You!" Ciapo and Zel called out.

"What's going on?" Zi asked, trying to look. but only saw Zel, Trea and Ven looking angry at something.  
>"Oh look! It's an Earth Dragon!" B said. pointing at Zi's tail.<br>"What do you want Granny?" Zel said, making Ciapo angry again.

"In case you want to know, we followed you!" Ciapo told him.  
>Zel and Ven looked pissed. "We will also take the Manticore and EarthDragon thank you." Both A and B said.<br>"Trea, don't worry!" Zel said, as he pushed a button making Ven come back to his Taliscom.

"Hey, Is anything exciting happening?" Zi asked, seeing Zel's demtermind face.  
>Trea looked at the EarthDragon. "We're facing people who are possibly from the Black Alchemist Company, and they want to take Ven away from Zel." Trea told his tree stuck friend.<br>"Let me out of here! I have to help them!" Zi called out, trying to get his tail unstuck.

"Reborn! Ventecora!" Zel shouted, a light came out from the Taliscom.  
>And out appeared Ven's Manticore form on his hind legs.<br>Zi looked at Ven's real form. Surprised at him.

"Don't worry." Ven told Zi, giving him a thumbs up.  
>Ciapo got out the same purple Taliscom, but summoned something different.<br>"Reborn! Ogre" She called out.

A purple light shone from the Taliscom, and out appeared an Ogre. And it ain't Shrek.  
>The ogre had dark green skin, dark red eyes, furry vest, and a giant club.<br>And on a tree branch, standing was Yormu.

He lifted his glasses, looking kinda scary.  
>"Hmmm...This will be fun." He said.<br>He then got out his cat-like grin.

"Ready to give up yet?" Ciapo told Zel.  
>Zel looked at her, his face fill with determination.<br>"Not really Granny!" He said, calling Ciapo granny again.

Ciapo was really angry.  
>"Didn't your parents tell you to respect your elders?" She asked.<br>"You mean like you?" Zel Mocked.

Ciapo growled angrily.  
>"Ogre, Earthsmash..." she told the Ogre.<br>The Ogre had lifted up it's club. And smashed the ground.

Just then, spikes came from the ground and came towards Ven and Zel.  
>Zel tried to think of a way to get past this.<br>"We have to dodge!" Zel said, as he and Ven dodged.

Zel dodged to the left, and Ven dodged to the left.  
>The Saga of Wind looked around, seeing Trea in the way of the Earthsmash attack.<br>"Trea! Get out of the attack's way!" Zel called out, trying to warn him.

Trea ran as fast as he could.  
>He got out of the EarthSmash's way, but crashed into a tree.<br>"Trea!" both Zel and Zi called out to the knocked out boy.

"_Wake up" _called out a voice.  
>Trea got up, looking around.<br>He wasn't in the same forest, the trees are different.  
><em>"Come forth." <em>The voice calmly said.

Trea walked for a while, seeing different flowers that were not from Earth.  
>Well, there were some flowers from Earth.<br>But there were alot of strange flowers.

He then saw a cave like temple.  
>Was this where the voice told him to come here?<br>He got up one flight of stairs, thinking that the source of the voice could help him.

He looked around in the temple.  
>But he couldn't find the voice's body.<br>Trea saw something.

It was the Earth Emblem.  
>Well, a painting of sorts.<br>Trea wondered what was happening.

_"Do you accept?" _The voice asked.  
>Trea thought for a second.<br>His face filled with determination.

"I do!" Trea called out.  
>And then, a bright appeared in front of the painting.<br>As he looked at the light as it dimmed. Trea saw something familiar.

It was Zi!  
>Trying to get out of the trees that he was stuck between.<br>"You are the Saga of Earth, now go and help your friend!" Called out the voice.  
>Trea nodded.<p>

"Trea!" Zi's voice called out.  
>Trea got up. Seeing Zi's struggling body.<br>Something glowed at Trea's left Wrist.

It was a Taliscom, just like Zel's but dark green.  
>He smiled as he showed it to Zi.<br>"Come back!" Trea called out. And Zi came into his Taliscom.

"Zel! I'm all right!" Trea said.  
>Zel turned around. seeing that he's all right.<br>"Zel! It's your friend's turn now, This isn't Ventecora's territory." Yormu called out.

Zel saw his History Teacher on one of the trees.  
>He then turned around to see that Ven looking a bit weak.<br>"Come back!" He called out. Sending Ven back to his Taliscom.

Trea looked at Zel  
>He nodded. "It's your turn now." Zel told him.<br>Trea looked at Ciapo and the Fedoras.

"Reborn! Ziemia!" Trea called out.  
>A green beam of light shot upwards.<br>Ciapo and the feds looked scared.

Zi was on all fours. Looking at them angry, his teeth barred.  
>"This is for hurting my friend!" He shouted.<br>The Ogre stood it's ground. But looked scared.

Zi rushed towards the Ogre, like a bull in a china shop.  
>The Ogre tried to crush Zi with it's club.<br>But the Earthdragon stopped it in time with one hand. And punched him with his free hand.

While the Ogre was confused, Zi came back a few steps.  
>And he curled himself like an armadillo.<br>He then started to roll in one place.  
>It startled the Ogre, Ciapo and the Fedoras.<p>

Zi started to roll over to the Ogre.  
>The Ogre tried to stop him, but no avail.<br>Zi successfully made the Ogre flew back, crushing Ciapo and A and B.

"Come back..." Ciapo weakly said.  
>The Ogre went back into the Taliscom.<br>But as they got up, they didn't see a pretty sight.

Zi was near them, teeth still barred.  
>He was growling.<br>"Tell me where, and who are you working with!" He angrily told them.

They were scared, but Ciapo did as she was told.  
>"We're from the Black Alchemist Company, and we don't know who we're working with!" She told him.<br>The DWC gang ran as fast as they could.

"Zi!" Zel and Trea called out, with Ven walking on all fours.  
>Zi looked at all three of them. And finally hugged Trea again.<br>"I'm glad your safe!" He cried, hugging Trea even tighter.

A clap was heard, behind them was Yormu Mikaure.  
>"Nice job..." He said, acting like he saw someone Acing his test.<br>Both Zel and Trea bowed.

Ven figured he do the same, along with Zi.  
>"No no, don't need to be formal..." Yormu said, lifting up his glasses.<p>

A few seconds later, his cat-like smile appeared again. And began acting like he was at Willy Wonka's factory.  
>This made Ven and Zi confused.<br>"Can I have your scales? I heard they're strong like stone!" He asked excitedly.

Zi became more confused, but he did as he was told.  
>He plucked one of his scales. and gave it to Yormu.<br>His cat-like grin became bigger.

"YES!" He shouted, scaring some birds.  
>He ran away. leaving the kids and Legendz alone.<br>"I'm now wondering how he got the School job..." Trea said, confused at the History teacher and adventurer.


	3. Chapter 3

Legendz: More then Just a Kid's toy.

Chapter three: And Two makes six.

The dark maned Manticore was in his hiding place again.  
>He was angrily walking around.<br>It was because the three idiots lost again.

"Uhh...Hello?" Ciapo's voice called out from the voice box.  
>The Dark maned Manticore looked at the voice box with tired eyes.<p>

"Why do I feel like we're being evil-eyed?" A asked B.  
>"Sir, what do you want us to do?" Ciapo asked, a bit scared if the Manticore's voice would yell at them again.<p>

The manticore growled.  
>"We'll be on our way then!" Ciapo said, getting out of the room.<br>The Boss got up, and looked at the window.

"Look, I know they screwed up again, and I know how you feel." He told him.  
>"Yes...But I have a question..." The Manticore asked.<br>The Boss looked at the Voice box.

"Of course, what is it?" He asked.  
>"Who is coming to the company again?" The Manticore asked.<br>The boss thought for a second.

"It was that young girl, the daugter of the famous photographer. Nichchi Taiyo." The boss said.  
>The boss heard a soft evil laugh (If there are any...)<br>"She must be the other Saga, The Saga of Fire." The Manticore said.

The scene then goes all the way to an abandoned amusement park.

"By the way, I didn't get your name." The Boss asked, as the 'camera' was still focusing on the amusment park scene...  
>"It's Scuro..." Scuro told him.<p>

Right beside a broken merry-go-round, was a young girl sitting on a bench.  
>She had orange hair, with some parts of it dyed red, making it look like fire.<br>She had crimson eyes, yellow sleeveless shirt, light red shorts, and white and red sneakers.

This girl was Nichchi Taiyo.  
>She looked around at the abandoned fairground.<br>And sighed as she got up, and walked away.

It was now sunday, some days after Zel was new at school.  
>Right now, he was watching a cartoon.<br>And Ven was bored, as he thought the cartoon was stupid.

"Hey, Zel!" Trea's voice called out.  
>Zel came to the door, and he saw Trea.<br>"Hello Trea." Zel waved at his friend.

Zel led Trea to the Living Room, to get him something about the week.  
>"So what does the news say?" Zel asked, as Trea had some news.<br>Trea gave a smile.

Well, we know now that the three are now from the Black Alchemist Company...So I got Zi a body he can be in so he could be like Ven." Trea said.  
>Zel wanted to know. "What does his other form look?" asked Zel.<br>Trea smiled, got his Taliscom, and pushed a button.

the bright light went on, and out appeared a fat gray and peach cat jumping down towards Ven.  
>"HEEEYYY! VEN!" The cat called out happily.<br>Ven was to shocked to move. And the cat landed onto the poor Manticore.

Zel looked at them.  
>"Is this Zi's mini look?" Zel asked, surprised at it.<br>"Of course, I needed one of my cats, so I got my cat who's friendly to me." Trea told him.

"Help!" Ven's voice muffled.  
>Trea went to the couch, and picked up Zi's cat form.<br>"But my cat loves to eat, just like Zi." He said.

"How many cat do you have?" Zel asked, looking at Ven, who was in tears.  
>"About three or five...Why?" Trea asked, holding a soda.<br>Zel sighed. "Nothing." he told him.

Trea was thinking.  
>"Hey, I heard there's going to be a new girl coming in town." The Saga of Earth said, talking about someone else.<br>Zel noticed now. "Really, after I've been here for about a week?" he asked, as Zi looked at Ven, who was coughing from being jumped on.

"What's the new kid's name?" Ven asked, his back almost healed.  
>Trea thought for a second.<br>"I kinda forgot..."

The next day, Zel and Trea were at school.  
>"Hope we could be friends with the new girl." Trea said, as they got out of the bus.<br>Zel sighed, not knowing what the girl's name was.

It was then they saw a red limo coming to the school.  
>And the Driver came out, going to the back door.<br>The same girl, Nichchi Taiyo came out.

"Arigato." She said, to her driver.  
>The driver bowed, and closed her door.<br>Her limo drove away, leaving her for her first day of school.

She walked up towards the school.  
>And then seeing Zel and Trea.<br>"Hello!" Trea said happily as Zel waved.

Nichchi looked at both of them.  
>"Please move out of my way!" She squeaked.<br>Both Zel and Trea moved out of her way, and got into school.

Later.

"I would like to introduce you to Nichchi Taiyo. She just came from Japan." Yormu introduced the young woman.  
>Again, he was back in his Teaching persona.<br>Nichchi bowed again.

"So that's her name." Trea said to Zel.  
>They both looked at her again.<br>"Umm...Umm...Kon'nichiwa!" Nichchi called out, being a bit shy.

"Why don't you sit with them?" Yormu said, pointing her to an empty seat right next to Zel.  
>She began to go to her seat, not making any eye contact.<br>Zel looked at Nichchi, The shy girl got out her History book.

"Hello, we met before. My name is Zel, and this is Trea." Zel told her. With Trea waving at her.  
>She didn't say anything but looked at them.<br>Zel and Trea looked at each other, shrugging and began to study again.

"Hello again." Zel said, as he and Trea saw Nichchi sitting alone.  
>She was shocked by the two of them near her.<br>They then sat next to her. eating their lunches.

"When did you move here?" Trea asked.  
>Nichchi looked at him.<br>"I...moved here three days ago." She told them softly, not making eye contact.

"Oh! That's great! I'm new here also. Just a week ago." Zel said.  
>Nichchi didn't look at him, still eating her lunch.<br>Trea and Zel looked each other as she didn't look at them.

After School.

They saw Nichchi going back into her Limo, and Zel and Trea are going on the bus back home.  
>The bus let Nichchi's Limo go first, and then going when it left.<br>A lot of the students were talking about 'the new girl'.

"Hey, Trea." Zel said, looking at the window.  
>Trea looked at him, wondering what was wrong.<br>"Did you feel something from Nichchi? Like something warm?" He asked.

Trea wondered. "You mean like fire?" He asked.  
>"Yeah..." Zel told him as he saw their houses.<br>"I think we need talk this to Ven and Zi."

"Hey Mom, Trea's coming." Zel called out.  
>"Okay, want some snacks when he gets here?" she called.<br>"Yes Please." Zel said. Looking around for Ven.

"If you're looking for your cat, he's in your room." his mother called.  
>Zel began walk to his room to wait for Trea and Zi.<br>And opened his door. To see Ven sleeping on his bed.

Later, the doorbell rang, indicating that Trea and Zi are here.  
>"Come on in Trea, Zel's in his room. Here is some snacks for you and Zel." His mother said.<br>"Thanks." Trea said.

Trea then opened and closed the door. Carrying two sandwiches.  
>"Thanks Trea." Zel thanked his friend, and ripping it in half for Ven. (As it is a fish sandwich.)<p>

Ven opened his eyes, seeing a certain dragon in kitty form.  
>He was surprised, he jumped, and landed on top of Zel's head.<br>"Hello again!" Zi said happily.

Ven then began to sniff.  
>"Is that fish?" he asked. looking at Zel's sandwich.<br>Zel sighed, knowing this was his partner's favorite food.  
>"Yes Ven...It's Fish..." But before Zel finished, Ven ate both his and Zel's half.<p>

Right now, Ven was eating Zel's.  
>"That part was mine..." The Saga of Wind said quietly.<br>As Ven finished, he began to be serious again.

"So what is it?" He asked.  
>"Well, there is this new girl at school, and..." Zel said, but was cut off by Ven. "Not intersted..."<br>Zel began to be frustrated. "Actually, It felt like she was warm, even though we're not touching her." Trea told them.

Ven looked interested at the thought.  
>"And what is this girl's name?" He asked.<br>"Nichchi Taiyo, and Her last name does mean Sun in japanese." Trea said, eating his half of fish sandwich as he gave the other one to Zi.

"She sound's nice, can we meet her?" Zi asked.  
>Zel and Trea didn't know what to say.<br>"I don't think she would like see see a manticore and dragon in cat bodies." Zel told them.

And Yormu was spying on them with binoculars to see the meeting for no apparent reason while in some invisible.

Meanwhile, at a mansion. Nichchi was at her room.  
>"I don't know what to do...I'm just one girl..." She said to herself.<br>She looked back, but looked at the fake fireplace.

"Should I trust them? Or not?" She asked again. As if she was talking to someone.  
>She sighed, and her computer went ringing.<br>Nichchi came to it, seeing her butler.

"Your dinner's ready Mistress." he said, his light green eyes showing.  
>Nichchi sighed. "Will my mother be there?" She asked.<br>"I'm sorry miss, but she's still busy."

"I see, thanks..." She said, closing the camera button.  
>She looked at the fake fireplace again.<br>"Are you hungry?" She asked, waiting for an answer.  
>"Okay."<p>

The next day.

"See ya mom!" Zel called out, carrying his bag, which was kinda heavy.  
>And got out to meet Trea.<br>"Morning Zel!" Trea called out, carrying a bag that seemed to be heavy.

"Do you have any idea why our bags are heavy?" He asked as they went to the back seats.  
>Zel looked at the bags, they seemed to be moving.<br>They both looked inside it, and saw Ven and Zi in them.

"Hello!" Zi quietly said.  
>Ven just looked at Zel.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked.

Later, as they went to school.  
>Zel and Trea saw that Yormu had parked his motorcycle. And almost went inside.<br>They grabbed him and went to the side of the school, lying to him about history homework.

"What do you really want?" He asked the two of them.  
>Zel and Trea took their backpacks and show him Ven and Zi.<br>"Oh, it's you again..." Ven said.

"Why didn't you just say 'come back'?" Yormu asked, seeing them both.  
>"And why are they here?" He asked again.<br>"I just wanted to see this new girl." Zi said.

Yormu had adjusted his glasses, and looked at the watch.  
>"You have two minutes to get to class before I'll give you detention..." He said.<br>Zel and Trea had pushed a button on the Taliscom and Ven and Zi came back into it.

And both of them ran to the door.  
>Then Yormu smiled, "I was joking on that, they just have ten minutes..."<p>

Later at lunch, Nichchi was at her table alone again.  
>"Hey, nice meeting you here again." Zel said, sitting right next to her.<br>And Trea came right next to her.

"I gotta go..." she said, leaving the table.  
>Zel didn't know what was wrong with her.<br>It was then Zel and Trea's Taliscoms rang.

They pushed a button, showing Ven and Zi's real forms.  
>"I sensed something from her. Just like what you said." Ven told them.<br>Zel looked around for Nichchi, who just exited the lunch room door.

"I think we need to talk to her." Zel told Trea who nodded.

Later, after school.

Zel and Trea looked around for Nichchi, but couldn't find her.  
>"There!" Trea called, pointing at the direction.<br>But she wasn't with her limo, but three certain people in a dark purple limo.

It was Ciapo, A and B.  
>"It's them!" Zel called out, with Ciapo looking at him.<br>And then, she opened the door, and Nichchi came in.

"Nichchi! Come back!" Zel called out to her, but the car's noise was loud.  
>"Don't trust them!" Trea said, but the purple limo drove away.<br>It was then they saw Yormu in front of them.

"Hop on!" He said, with two helmets on his hands.  
>Zel and Trea put on the helmets, and jumped onto the motorcycle.<br>Both of them hanged onto something.  
>Zel was holding onto Yormu's stomach and Trea was holding onto the passenger's sides.<p>

They followed the purple limo, wondering where it was going.  
>"Zel! What's happening?" Ven called out, trying to get the kid's attention.<br>"Right now we're chasing them! The Black Alchemist company gang." Yormu told him.

The BAC gang were still going, and Yormu was catching up.  
>"We tried to tell her that they're evil, but she couldn't listen!" Trea called out, as they were going around a corner.<br>"I see!" Yormu said, as he sped up.

The ride stopped at an abandoned amusment park.  
>"What was this place?" Zel asked, looking at the destroyed ticket booths.<br>"This was the Sunny Amusement park. But I don't know why it closed down..." Trea said, looking around.

It was then they saw Nichchi, running away from them.  
>"Wait!" Zel called out. But Nichchi still ran away from them.<p>

They looked around for her in the empty concession stands.  
>But nowhere to be found.<br>They looked at the roller coaster, but she wasn't there.

It was then they saw her right beside the Ferris wheel  
>"Nichchi! What are you doing? !" Zel called out, she looked at him.<br>Her face looked scared, turning around.

What they saw was a dark red Taliscom.  
>"This is one of those 'oh crap' moments right?" Trea asked, looking at the taliscom.<br>"I...I Only want to beat one of you right now!" Nichchi called out, holding her Taliscom higher.

"Zel, you'll handle this while me and Yormu try to tell her that Granny and the feds are evil." Trea told him.  
>"I'm NOT old!" Ciapo called out from a microphone while on a roller coaster track.<br>Zel looked at his friend, and nodded.

"R-Reborn!" Nichchi called out, holding her Taliscom high.  
>A ring a fire surrounded her, and another flame shot out.<br>Out came a fiery wolf, with a flaming mane, redish fur, and orange eyes.

"I would give you an F minus for this..." Yormu told the Saga of Earth.  
>"They have an F minus?"<p>

"Reborn!" Zel called out, raising his Taliscom high.  
>Out came Ven in his Manticore form on all fours.<br>"Ven, this is just a distraction..." Zel told him.

"Okay, what's the new plan?" Yormu said, as he looked at the battle.  
>The fiery wolf, ran towards Ven, and tried to punch him, but Ven blocked him.<br>The wolf growled, and ran as flames came onto it's feet.

It sped towards Ven.  
>And his left arm was flaming, heading towards Ven.<br>But he dodged in time. And the wolf growled.

"Way to go Ven!" Zel called out to his friend.  
>The fiery wolf caught his attention to him. Making the Saga of Wind shiver (Ironic ain't it?)<br>And it headed towards Zel, but Yormu caught up in time to block the attack.

"You shouldn't have done that..." he angrily said as he adjusted his glasses.  
>The wolf swiped three times, but Yormu dodged them.<br>And then Yormu tried to kick the wolf's face, but it caught them in time.

"Nice block, but who cares?" Yormu mocked. Adjusting his fallen down glasses.  
>The fiery wolf growled. "I will take you down! To protect my master!" he said in a hellish like voice.<br>The history teacher humphed.

"I know what you are, a Hell-Wolf." He said, holding a dusty brown book.  
>He then threw it to Zel, who coughed from the dust and opened it to H where a picture of the same Hell-Wolf was overlooking at the hellhounds.<br>"A Hell-wolf is a higher upper then an ordinary Hellhound, to which they let them do the hardwork. Just like a king." The history teacher exclaimed.

"But where's the fun in that?" The Hell-Wolf told him.  
>Yormu laughed, "I'm guessing you don't like it?" He asked.<br>"No!" The Hell-wolf shouted like a blazing flame.

He tried to punch Yormu, but the Legendz Fanboy dodged in time.  
>"Nichchi!" Trea called out to the scared girl.<br>But she was to scared to move.

"Nichchi! The people your dealing with are the bad guys! Not us!" Trea called out, trying to call her.  
>"Oh Nichchi! Don't listen to that brat!" Ciapo called out to her on the microphone again.<br>Trea tried to get closer to her as possible. "Nichchi! You have to trust us! Don't trust the wicked witch and the pests!" he called out again.

The young thirteen year old girl looked on at the battle, as she saw her partner battling Ven and Yormu.  
>She then pushed a button on her Taliscom, and the Hell-Wolf came back to it, making the flames surrounding her disappearing.<br>Nichchi ran away, crying.

"Nichchi!" both Zel and Trea called out.  
>Trea went next to Zel, who had pushed a button for Ven to come back to his Taliscom.<br>"Go, she needs some cheering up." Yormu calmly told them.

Later, Zel, Trea, and Ven were out looking for Nichchi.  
>Zel didn't want the BAC people to make her think they were evil.<br>"I think I see her, at the Merry-go-round!" Trea called out.

She was sitting right beside it, Along with the Hell-Wolf.  
>"Nichchi!" Zel and Trea called out.<br>The Hell-Wolf went forward, blocking them from his Saga.

Ven's teeth barred, ready to protect Zel.  
>"Please...No more fighting..." Nichchi told them sadly.<br>The Hell-Wolf looked back, seeing her sad face, and allowed them to go near the girl.

Zel, Trea and Ven went to her.  
>They stood up, as the Hell-Wolf sat next to her.<br>"I don't know what to say...But thanks..." Nichchi said, as she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Look, What were trying to tell you was that those three Black Alchemist gang are bad news. And that you need to trust us..." Zel told her.  
>"And it's okay, we don't mind." Trea said, rubbing his head.<br>Nichchi laughed softly. And stood up.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves, I'm Nichchi Taiyo." She said, holding her hand for a shake.  
>"I'm Zel Veionzie, and this is Ventecora, or Ven for short." Zel introduced himself and Ven.<br>Ven shook hands with the Hell-Wolf.

"Hey..." was all Ven could say, but the Hell-Wolf didn't say anything.  
>"I'm Trea Leog." Trea told her. And then Zi's Taliscom flashed. And out appeared Zi in his Earth-Dragon form almost towering the Hell-Wolf.<br>"Hello!" Zi shouted, hugging the poor Hell-Wolf.

"And that's Ziemia. Or you could call him Zi." Trea said as he tried not to laugh.  
>The Hell-Wolf successfully got out of Zi's grip.<br>He then looked at Nichchi, wondering what his name was.

"We didn't get you name, what is it?" She asked the Hell-Wolf.  
>The Hell-Wolf sighed. "It's...Kasai..." He introduced himself, in a different voice then the other one during the battle.<br>"Oh, it say here that a Hell-Wolf's voice can change from a Hellish like voice, to it's normal voice. just like what he's doing now." Zel said, holding Yormu's Legendz Book.

"I forgot about that!" Yormu said, walking towards the others.  
>Zel gave the Legendz Book back to his history teacher, thanking him.<br>"Hey, that was a good fight...We should do that again sometime." Kasai said to the History Teacher/Adventurer.

The History Teacher lifted his glasses. "Of course..." He said.  
>Again, his smile began to turn catish again.<br>And he began to bounce around like a kid in a candy store.

Nichchi and Kasai looked surprised at this.  
>"Don't worry, this will be kinda normal..." Trea told them, as the History Teacher ran off to his Motorcycle.<br>"Oh dear." Nichchi noticed as Yormu rode off.

"Don't worry, I'll call my Limo driver to pick us up." She told them.  
>Behind them, Ciapo, A and B. tried to sneak past them.<br>Until Ven and Zi looked at them, and ran as they possibly could.

"We're Sorry!" Ciapo, A and B told Scuro trying to apologize to him.  
>A roar was heard again.<br>Making them running in fear!


	4. Chapter 4

Legendz: More then Just a Kid's toy.

Chapter four: Trolling Misunderstanding.

Zel looked out of his surroundings.  
>It was mostly dark.<br>But he could somehow see the place.

"Okay...Where am I?" He asked himself.  
>Out of nowhere, came out a long light.<br>He ran towards it. Wanting to know what it was.

But as he reached out his hand.  
>He heard his name being called out.<br>"Zel Veionzie!"

He woke up, being in his classroom.  
>Yormu was in front of him, with some students laughing.<br>Except for Trea and Nichchi.

"Detention...One hour after school." Yormu told him.  
>Even though he knew that Zel, Trea, and Nichchi have Legendz.<br>He was still a teacher.

And Zel didn't want to be called a Teacher's pet.  
>So he decided to go with it.<br>And the Saga of Wind sighed.

After school, he went to the Detention room.  
>He saw the clock, only one hour.<br>Zel sat in the back row.

As he sat down.  
>All he could think was that light in his dream.<br>And Zel bumped his head onto the desk.  
>"Ow."<p>

An hour later, the teacher who was watching him told him that an hour had past.  
>Zel got out, seeing Nichchi's limo.<br>He went to her. With Nichchi opening her door letting him in.

Zel Got into her limo, seeing Trea, and Ven in his cat form.  
>"What were you doing?" Ven asked.<br>The Saga of Wind told him about why he was asleep, and a beam of light that was in it. To which that got him in detention.

"Anyways, where are we going?" Zel asked. As he pused the Reborn/Come back Button for Ven to go into his Taliscom.  
>"Nichchi said that we're going to her mansion so she could find Kasai some clothing." Trea told his friend.<br>Zel was now confused.

"Aren't your parents and servants going to freak out on him?" He asked.  
>The Saga of Fire sighed. "My parents are divorced, and I live with just my mother." She told them.<br>Both Zel and Trea were surprised.

"But don't worry about the servants at my mansion...They know about Kasai." She told them.  
>Zel told Nichchi that he was sorry, of course she forgave him.<br>And they began talking about schoolwork.

Later, they got to her mansion.  
>And as they got into it, a voice was heard.<br>"Welcome again Miss Taiyo." Her butler said.

"Thanks." She bowed.  
>And then she pushed a button on her Taliscom.<br>Making Kasai appear.

And then, out of nowhere.  
>Two maids appeared in front of Kasai.<br>They grabbed his arms and ran to the dressing rooms.  
>As the poor Hell-Wolf whined out of surprise.<p>

Nichchi led Zel and Trea to the dressing rooms.  
>Where they saw Kasai all tired out.<br>"You okay?" She asked her partner, as she grabbed his arm to get up.

The Hell-Wolf told her that he was okay.  
>Mostly because the maids we enthusiastic.<br>"Shall we begin?" The maids asked together.

The first clothing that the maids gave him was a light blue shirt and dark red pants.  
>"What do you think?" Nichchi asked.<br>The Hell-Wolf looked at his clothing. "They're okay...I guess." He said, with a small disappointment in his voice.

The other clothing went from a pumpkin costume. Which wasn't Halloween at all.  
>To a Clown Costume. Which Kasai mentioned was kinda stupid that Nichchi, Zel and Trea all agreed.<br>And a Waiter's outfit. But didn't match Kasai at all.  
>The next one was something from Ouran High School Host Club. "Welcome to the Host Club." He said softly. "NEXT!" Nichchi called out.<p>

The next clothing were a long sleeve dark and forest green camo shirt, and orange pants.  
>"The pants are nice." Kasai said, looking at them.<br>Nichchi then gave him a look. "You don't like the shirt?" she asked.

"Uh.." was all Kasai had to say.  
>But The Maids got him dressed in a black leather jacket.<br>Which matched him. "Nice." He told himself.

Ven and Zi both came out, looking at Kasai's new clothing.  
>"I liked the Clown costume..." Ven mocked. Making Kasai a bit angry.<br>"Come on Ven!" Zi said, as he patted his back a bit too hard, making the Manticore shout in pain.

"It fits you." The Earthdragon told Kasai.  
>"Thanks. Unlike some creatures..." He said, looking at Ven.<br>Nichchi bowed to Zel and Trea for the time being.

Later, they were at the dining room.  
>It was large enough for Zi to fit in.<br>Zel then noticed Ven's nose sniffing.

"Is that fish?" He asked.  
>"Yes, it's sushi...why?" Nichchi asked.<br>Zel caught Ven's mane, but didn't succeed.

As the Manticore ran for the whole plate.  
>He began to eat it all.<br>Making Nichchi and Kasai surprised.

Ven didn't even leave one Shushi at all.  
>"Please don't mention anything fish related to him..." Zel told to Nichchi, as he still held onto Ven's mane.<br>As soon as Ven finished, somebody else's voice rang from the mansion.

"Nichchi...Is that you?" The voice asked.  
>"Come back!" Nichchi quietly said. Making Kasai go back to his Taliscom.<br>Zel and Trea both knew this might be trouble.

"Come back." They both said, and both Ven and Zi came back into their Taliscoms.  
>"Nichchi, is that you I hear?" The voice asked.<br>Out from the door came out was Nichchi's Mother.

Her name was Ami Taiyo.  
>She had long shoulder length orange hair, dark brown eyes, sky blue shirt, Light gray vest, dark blue jeans, and dark gray shoes.<br>They were surprised when they saw her. (Good thing they called their Legendz in time...)

"I see your friends liked the shushi." She said happily. (Although there was a slight hint of sarcasm.)  
>Both Zel and Trea laughed nervously.<br>"Gotta go!" Zel said as he left. "See you later!" Trea called out.

"Those are your friends...They're nice." Ami told her daughter.

Meanwhile, at the Black Alchemist Company.  
>Ciapo, A and B are freaking out.<br>"We're freaking out!" They all said. (Didn't I say that?)

"If we can't get the Manticore soon! Our boss is going to be mad!" A called out.  
>B was in a fetal position, trying to think while being in that state.<br>And A was running around the walls. (Literally)

"Idea!" Ciapo called out in a sing-song voice.  
>Both A and B looked at her with happiness.<br>She then got out a laptop. (Where did she get it?)

She was then typing something.  
>With A and B looking interested.<br>"Ah HAH!" She called out.

And they all laughed evilly. (Or at least TRIED)

The Next day at school.  
>At least Zel didn't sleep in class today. "Hey!"<br>Well should you get detention again? "Not really.."  
>Then don't argue with the author.<p>

Class was now over.  
>And Zel was talking to Trea and Nichchi.<br>"So how was homework?" Nichchi asked.

She was still a bit shy, but talking to Zel, Trea and their Legendz.  
>She got a little brave by talking.<br>"Tried to get mine done, but Zi decided to sleep on my head." Trea said.

He mostly got a C.  
>"Got mine done..." Zel said with boredom in his voice.<br>He just got an A minus.

And just like Zel, Nichchi got an A minus too.  
>Trea then began drooping.<br>"Oh dear..." Nichchi noticed the Saga of Earth's look.

Later after school.  
>Trea told the other two that the Docks were great at seeing ships go by, and a nice place to meet.<br>So, Nichchi gave them a ride in her Limo to get there. And told her driver that she can pick them up later.

The Docks were great!  
>The sea was beautiful. As they saw it.<br>"What nice sea! To bad I'm an Earth-Dragon...As I can't swim..." Zi said.

All three were surprised.  
>Zi was beside Trea. looking happily.<br>Kasai was right beside Nichchi, smiling at the sun.

And Ven was behind Zel, who was looking bored. Almost shadowing Zel.  
>"What are you guys doing here?" Zel asked.<p>

"Bored..." Was all three Legendz told them.  
>A ship or two came by.<br>But just then, something growled.

"Don't worry Ven, I'll get some fish on the way back home." Zel told his Manticore friend.  
>"...That wasn't me..." Ven told him.<br>Zel became confused.

"Was that you buddy?" Trea asked Zi.  
>But Zi shook his head, indicating that it wasn't his stomach.<br>And Kasai told them that it wasn't him.

"Look back you idiot kids!" A certain female voice  
>They all turned around to see Ciapo, A and B.<br>All three Legendz readied to protect the kids, not wanting them to be hurt.

"What do you want now?" Zel asked.  
>Ciapo walked a little bit, and held a Taliscom.<br>"Here's a little friend I have now..."

She called out Reborn, and something came out.  
>It was a troll.<br>It was kinda like it had caffeine.

"...Troll...Hunter!" It said, as it was laughing.  
>The kids were surprised.<br>"Troll Hunter? There's no Troll Hunter here! Right guys?" Nichchi asked, as she punched Zel and Trea in the gut.

But Zel and Trea were...kinda confused.  
>And the troll ran towards them.<br>The kids were shocked, but Ven, Zi and Kasai ran up to it, almost catching it before the troll had dug into the underground.

The kids and Legendz tried to look around for the Troll to show up.  
>But suddenly, Trea felt something as if he was like a live radar.<br>And the Troll was heading for them.

That was until a motorcycle sound was heard.  
>And Yormu was on a motorcycle.<br>Yormu had gotten to the kids first before the Troll.

And got them on the seats.  
>The Troll, now out of the ground looked around.<br>It saw the kids and Yormu. Getting mad at him.

"You mad?" The Motorcycling Teacher asked sarcastically.  
>The Troll was fuming.<br>Yormu had gave Zel the book again.

The page was bookmarked, right at the 'T' for Trolls.  
>it mostly said that Trolls were stupid, keeps on jumping to conclusions, and love battles.<br>But just then, something gave Zel a headache.

He saw that the Troll had headbutted Ven, who was still standing.  
>"What just happened?" Nichchi asked surprised.<br>The Troll burrowed again, dodging Kasai's flame punch.

It then summoned a bunch of rocks, surrounding all of them.  
>"What is this! ?" Nichchi called out. As she dodged a small rock.<br>And by small, I mean the size of her knuckles.

Zel coughed through the old book as he was talking.  
>"It's something called 'Sift Element!'" he called out.<br>Trea dodged another rock, wanting some answers.

"Just to make it short..." Zel told the Saga of Earth, dodging a rock the size of his eyes.  
>"It mostly makes the corresponding Legendz element type more stronger!"<br>Trea and Nichchi were surprised.

"And you really need to clean this!" The Saga of Wind told his teacher.  
>But he just adjusted his glasses.<br>The Troll had now dodged Ven's Wind Claw.

But what the Troll didn't know was that Zi was behind him.  
>The EarthDragon grabbed the Troll, and attacked it.<br>Zi wrapped his tail at the Troll's feet, making him trip.

What felt like and hour was actually a minute.  
>And both Zi and the Troll locked eyes.<br>Kinda like a western movie...

Yeah, I have no clue either.

And they both fought again.  
>Both blocked and attacked each time.<br>Zi tried to get this guy tiered out, but it seems to be the Troll's idea too.

Both stopped locking their eyes at each other once again.  
>And breathing heavily from the battle.<br>...And the Troll had finally fainted.

And the Earth Sift Element was dying down.  
>The BAC group looked shocked.<br>And was ready to get the Troll to Return to the Taliscom.

But they were hit by a rouge boulder, getting them away from the whole thing.  
>And the Troll was still knocked out.<br>Zel and the others went to the Troll, while Zi, Ven and Kasai Protected the children just in case the Troll woke up again.

And it did.  
>It looked around and saw them.<br>A few second and it quietly ran to bunch of boxes to hide.

The gang were confused on why it did that.  
>So Nichchi asked Kasai to go with her.<br>And also wanting to know, Zel, Ven, Trea and Zi went with them.

"Excuse me." Nichchi said to the Troll, but was surprised by her that it hid itself with boxes.  
>"Please go away!" the Troll called out in a shy voice.<br>This pretty much made the Legendz and children more confused.

"Wasn't the Troll's voice much more hyper when we battled him?" Kasai wondered.  
>The Troll's eyes peaked.<br>It was then Trea noticed something.

"What did the Black Alchemist Company give you?" The Saga of Earth asked.  
>The Troll was confused and told them.<br>"It was something called Zpeed..." the Troll said.

Zpeed, a drink that gets one person's (or in this case, creature) mind set on one thing.  
>"You mean that drink that taste like powdered sugar in water?" Zel asked, looking at Trea.<br>Trea laughed nervously.

The Troll had looked at Nichchi, and hid again.  
>"Arn't you the Troll Hunter?" He asked nervously.<br>Nichchi sighed, the Saga of Fire had to tell him.

"It's true I'm the Troll Hunter, but I hunt different Trolls." She said.  
>She told him that there is another meaning to 'Trolls'.<br>Trolls, the word meaning that people on computers love to make other's lives one heck of a day.  
>And that they love to back stab people in video games.<p>

So she attacked an opponent during her time on a computer game called 'Earth of Warfare' and that when she was trasure hunting, she saw a thief player character stabbing two party members the person was on, and her player character was blocking the only exit.

Both of them locked into a duel, with her winning.  
>And Nichchi forgave the Troll about the whole Misunderstanding.<p>

A little bit later, The troll had ran away.  
>And they did make a new friend of him.<br>Nichchi called her Limo Driver, so that they could pick them up, with Yormu saying that they'll meet back a school tomorrow. Having a suprise for them the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

More than just a kid's Toy

Chapter 5: The Legendz Brigade.

Zel, Trea and Nichchi went to school the next day.  
>They were told by Yormu that they should bring their Legendz for today.<br>"I'm guessing it has something to do with his Legendz obsession." Zel told them. As he saw Yormu parking his bike.

Meanwhile, Scuro was looking outside from his cave.  
>He was being quiet.<br>And then he growled while punching the cave wall.

Later after school, Zel, Nichchi and Trea all went to see Yormu at the Teachers lounge.  
>"Mr. Mikaure." Zel said to the Legendz fanboy.<br>He looked to see the three Sagas.

"Follow me." he told them.  
>And so they followed their teacher, into a big room fit for the Legendz.<br>"You see," Yormu said, adjusting his glasses. "I have formed a club called The Legendz Brigade."

And all three Legendz came out of their Taliscoms, seeing the Legendz crazed teachers again.  
>"Just so you could get your inner fanboy can get over us?" Kasai asked.<br>Yormu just looked at him. adjusting his glasses twice. "Nope, not the case." he lied, hiding his cat-like smile from them.

"You know about the Black Alchemist Company right?" he asked, knowing about the answer.  
>The Sagas and their Legendz nodded.<br>"They say they're working for someone who wants Ven." Zel told him.

"Hmm, I see." Yormu looked at him.  
>Then he looked at Nichchi.<br>"Nichchi, did you see anything at the BAC when you went there to get Kasai?" Yormu told Nichchi.

The Saga of Fire thought. and then remembered.  
>"There was one person in the room, and an intercom." she told him.<br>And then, almost everyone except her and Kasai were interested.

"Who was in the intercom?" Yormu asked.  
>Nichchi just shrugged.<br>"I don't really know, but it sounded like a deeper voice of Ven." Nichchi told them.

Both Zel and Ven looked surprised.  
>"A voice that sounded a bit like Ven?" Zel said. looking at his Manticore partner's look, which was shock.<br>But then he change his expression to a serious look.

What just happened when he saw Ven's surprised look.  
>"There are three of you now..." Yormu said, interrupting his thought.<br>Trea looked surprised. "What do you mean 'The three of us'?" the Saga of Earth asked his teacher.

Yormu opened his book.  
>"There is a fourth Saga, The Saga of Water." He told him.<br>The kid than got confused.

Yormu again showed his cat-like grin.  
>And out a carrying bag, opened it, and showed a gaint flag say 'Legendz Brigade' with some confetti blowing away.<br>The kids groaned, as the Legendz looked confused.

Later, at a restraunt, Zel and Trea had brought Ven and Zi back at their houses.  
>And were eating while talking about stuff.<p>

"So about this Saga of Water...Just who is this person?" Trea asked, while eating his burger.  
>Both Nichchi and Zel looked at him.<br>"Please don't say that with you mouth full..." Zel said, drinking a pop.

"But he is right." Nichchi said to both of them.  
>Zel and Trea both looked at her.<br>"Besides, I don't think the Saga of Water is at our school." She continued.

"You might be right, me and Trea felt your Saga Scent when we first met you." Zel told her.  
>But the Saga of Fire looked at him weirdly.<br>"Saga Scent...really?" She asked the Saga of Wind.

Zel laughed nervously, looking at the ceiling.  
>"Sorry about that, it was Trea's idea." He told her.<br>Trea looked at both of his friends.

"We have a two week vacation, so we should find the Saga of Water for those weeks." Zel said.  
>"I checked the calander, and their is a fair next week." Trea said. checking his Taliscom. "And also a Surfing Contest the week after that."<br>All three looked on. "So it's agreed, we will go to the fair next week." Zel said. And Nichchi and Trea both nodded.

Meanwhile, at the BAC Building.  
>Scuro was sitting on a chair meeting with the BAC boss in-person...or should I say In-monster considering he's a manticore...<p>

"Again...those three are idiots..." the dark manticore told him.  
>The Boss just adjusted his glasses.<br>"Whatever is keeping them from getting the other manticore is his partner." The Boss said.

Scuro growled, and disappeared, leaving only a black feather.  
>The Boss sighed.<br>He didn't know how to deal with this.

Next week, Zel and Ven, who was in his cat form on top of his head, were looked around.  
>There were so much people. That they couldn't find the others.<br>"Zel!" Trea called out.

Zel and Ven looked back, seeing Trea, Nichchi and Zi in his cat form on top of Trea's head.  
>The Saga of Wind waved back to his friends.<br>"Hey, got any clue of the Saga of Water?" Zel asked.

"No." Trea said, shaking his head.  
>"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find the person." She said, bowing down.<br>Zel groaned.

"But I don't get it, why would we need the fourth one for?" Zel asked.  
>The others don't know.<br>"Do you know Ven?" the Saga of Wind asked the Manticore.

Ven shook his head, "Sorry, but I'm hungry, where can we get some fish?" he asked.  
>The Saga of Wind sighed.<br>And the gang walked around.

They went to the water themed games, but...  
>They got kinda distracted.<br>So no Saga of Water there.

As they almost went to the exit of the fairground, Trea stopped.  
>Two of his friends noticed this, and went to him.<br>"Hey Trea, why did you stop?" Zel asked.

Trea snapped out and told them.  
>"I don't know, it's just that...I felt something." He told them.<br>"You mean the Saga of Water is here?" Zel asked.

"No, it's something different." he told them.  
>Zel thought, thinking that it might be the BAC again.<br>"Let's meet here again tomorrow." Zel told the others.

The other two nodded.

The next day, Zel and Trea were waiting for Nichchi.  
>"Hey guys!" Nichchi called out.<br>Zel and Trea looked back, and were surprised what they saw.

Kasai was out of his Taliscom, waving at them.  
>Both Sagas were surprised.<br>"Nichchi, why is Kasai out of the Taliscom?" Zel asked.

Nichchi was embarrassed about this.  
>"The festival looked great, and you could use extra eyes." Kasai told them.<br>Zel sighed, A passerby saw this.

"Hey, nice costume!" He said, looking at Kasai.  
>The Hellwolf was surprised by this.<br>"Costume?" Was all he could say.

A little while later, they continued to look for the Saga of Water.  
>They looked at the games, like the darts game where if you get enough balloons, you get a prize.<br>Trea went for about ten balloons, but missed the last one.

The next game was a gun star game.  
>This interested Kasai, who wanted to try it.<br>So Zel paid the person in charge of it.

The Hellwolf looked on to the target.  
>In about ten seconds, he got the star out.<br>The people cheered when he did that.

He was given a prize.  
>A doll version of himself.<br>"Here, it's for you." He told Nichchi, giving the doll for her.

"Thanks." the Saga of Fire told her partner.  
>They then went to other places to find the Saga of Water.<br>It was mostly crowded with people.

Any one of them could be the Saga of Water.  
>A while after walking, Kasai could of sworn he felt something.<br>Maybe it was that clocked person who walked past them.

His round pupils became like he really came from hell.  
>For a few seconds, Nichchi called him.<br>Getting him out of his thoughts.

The guys then noticed that the sun was setting.  
>"Let's meet again tomorrow." Zel told the others.<br>Kasai came to him, giving him a handshake.

"I saw someone in a cloak, maybe that will give us answers." He said to the Saga of Wind.  
>Zel thought of this.<br>"Thanks Kasai." Zel thanked the Hellwolf.

The next day, The gang looked for the cloaked person.  
>But with little success.<br>It was noon. So they decided to have lunch.

Zel had medium fish and chips and water. Zel had the fries, (Ven said that it didn't make sense to him.) and Ven in his cat form had the fishes.  
>Trea had a King burger and fries and a spreet. The King Burger was stacked to four burgers on each, having onions and lettuce. But Trea had the fries...Mostly because Zi, in his cat form. Ate it.<br>And Nichchi and Kasai just had two salads.

And after they gave their plates to the servers back, they continued to search for the figure.  
>But Trea was distracted by the games.<br>Luckily, Kasai caught him. Dragging the poor Saga of Earth, getting looks from people.

A little while later, Zel saw something.  
>A cloaked figure that Kasai said he saw.<br>The cloak was light brown.

But when Zel looked down, he noticed that the 'person' was not human.  
>"We should follow that cloaked person, who knows if it's a Legendz, probably working with the Black Alchemist Company." Zel told them.<br>Zel led the others to follow the cloaked figure.

Zel and the others followed the cloaked figure.  
>The figure didn't know that it was being followed.<br>Trea almost sneezed, but both Zel and Nichchi covered his nose.

Later, Zel and Ven were hiding behind a trash can.  
>Trea and Zi hiding behind a lampost.<br>And Nichchi and Kasai both looked at them.

The figure was just watching the sea.  
>What was the figure doing.<br>Zel couldn't be patient so he and Ven quietly walked towards him.

As the Saga of Wind grabbed the figure's hood.  
>He and the others were surprised by this.<br>The figure was a werewolf.

The werewolf had brown fur with a dark gray muzzle.  
>It was as if the werewolf didn't see them.<br>"Hello?" Zel asked. But the werewolf didn't answer.

The werewolf looked at the sky.  
>He then looked at the sagas with his ocean blue eyes.<br>"So what do you want?" he asked.

Zel laughed nervously.  
>"Sorry, we thought your were someone else, like..." He said before the werewolf interrupted him.<br>"The Saga of Water?" the werewolf said.

All of them nodded.  
>"Well, he or she isn't here." he told them.<br>The brigade were kind of disappointed.

"We're sorry we followed you." Zel apologized.  
>The werewolf looked at him with a small smile.<br>But he looked at the sky again.

"By the way...Watch out!" the werewolf called out.  
>He protected Zel from a bullet.<br>The werewolf disappeared into light, becoming a Soul disk. And the bullet right beside it.

Just then, a familiar laugh was heard.  
>It was Ciapo, A and B.<br>And Ciapo had the gun in hand.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! ?" Zel called out.  
>The BAC gang looked surprised.<br>"Kill you? I was aiming for your manticore!" Ciapo called out. To which Ven looked surprised. "Although I need to aim a little more."

Both Zel and Trea got Ven and Zi into their Talis-coms  
>"Reborn! Ventecora!" Zel shouted, and Ven went out as his Manticore form roaring.<br>"Reborn! Ziemia!" Trea called out, and Zi came out as his Earth Dragon form growling.

"Reborn! Giant Crab!" Ciapo called out.  
>Her Talis-com beamed up, coming down to the ground to reveal...<br>A giant shell?

This confused the brigade, as they couldn't know what's inside it.  
>And then came out a giant crab.<br>The kids were shocked at this.

"What's that?" Zel asked nervously, as nobody knew about it.  
>Trea quickly grabbed the werewolf's Soul Disc without anybody noticing.<br>And then, it began to have some kind of rabies.

It then began to shriek at our heroes, raised it's left claw.  
>It then slammed it's claw to the ground.<br>Luckily, Ven, Zi and Kasai saved their sagas in time.

"Zel! What do we do?" Nichchi asked, seeing the rabid crab raising it's claw again.  
>"We have to get away!" Zel called out in a second.<br>And they all ran away from the giant crab which came out of the shell.

Zel was on Ven's back, running on all fours while using his wings to boost.  
>Kasai was carrying Nichchi on his back, ready to fight. (Or probably beat Ven)<br>But Zi was the slowest, trying to run as fast as he could while carrying Trea on his arms. (Which Trea finds embarrassing.)

"Hey, wait for us!" Ciapo, A and B called out, catching up to the giant crab.

Sometime later, two couple were watching the ocean were happily staring at each other.  
>But just then, Zel and Ven sped past them, not seeing the Saga of wind and Manticore.<br>Kasai and Nichchi had ran past them also. Which they did not see.  
>And then Trea and Zi had ran past, while Zi wasn't panting. The couple did not see them either.<br>The Giant Crab had ran past them. Again, the couple did not see them.  
>And last, Ciapo, A and B. "Wait up!" called out Ciapo.<p>

"Did you see an old granny and two thugs?" the boy asked.  
>"Yup." The girl answered.<br>"Oh REALLY!" Ciapo called out.

Yormu was coming out of the store.  
>"Thanks! I'll come by someday!" He called out.<br>But just then, he heard some screams.

He looked around, and saw Zel riding on Ven.  
>Nichchi being carried by Kasai.<br>And Trea being carried in the arms of Zi.

"That must be embarrassing." He told himself.  
>But just then, he heard an inhuman scream that caught his attention.<br>It was the same giant crab.

That must have scared his students and their Legendz.  
>He then ran to save them.<br>"Who's that guy?" Ciapo asked herself as Yormu jumped from building to building.

Later, Zel and the others' Legendz began to look tired.  
>But the giant crab had caught up to them.<br>Ciapo's laugh was heard.

"You've got nowhere to run now! Give up!" Ciapo called out.  
>Ciapo was right, they were at an edge of the pier.<br>And their Legendz partners were tired from the running.

The giant crab had raised it's claw again.  
>And then tried to crush the legendz.<br>But not until a certain legendz fanatic teacher saved them with a metal pole.

"Get your claws away from my students and their friends!" Yormu called out.  
>Zel and the others were surprised by the timing of Yormu.<p>

The history teacher blocked each of the giant crab's claw slam.  
>"Call back your legendz into the Talis-com if you want to survive!" Yormu called out.<br>Zel, Nichchi and Trea saw that their history teacher was serious.

"Come back!" Zel, Nichchi and Trea called out, and all three legendz went back into their Talis-coms.  
>"Mr. Mikaure!" All three sagas called out to their teacher.<br>Yormu dodged the slam attack, and climbed the claw to one of it's eyes.

He then tried to attack the eye, but the crab dodged in time.  
>It's mouth foaming again.<br>Yormu looked at the sagas again.

He then got something from his pocket.  
>It was a taser, Yormu aimed it towards the giant crab and he electrocuted it.<br>The Giant crab was stunned. Giving Yormu time to talk to his students.

"Glad I'm here." he said in a half sarcastic voice.  
>He got out his bag, and gave them A bottle of water.<br>"What are these for?" Zel asked, looking at the stunned giant crab moving a bit.

"You and the Legendz here are synced to each other, even when your not in battle!" He told them.  
>The Sagas were surprised.<br>"Battling takes up more energy, meaning that, if they're tired. You might die." He continued.

The sagas got one bottle of water drinking it.  
>Just in time for the Giant Crab to be angrier.<br>And all three sagas reborned their Legendz just in time.

The Giant Crab screamed again.  
>"Looks like we need more help." Trea said, as he grabbed the werewolf's Soul-disc.<br>He opened his Talis-com, and put the disc into it.\

"Reborn!" he called out, light came out, between Zi and Ven.  
>The werewolf was crouching down, and looking up.<br>There he saw the Giant Crab, got up, and ready for battle.

"You okay?" Zi asked the werewolf, who nodded.

Ven went to attack the giant crabs claws, trying to hold on.  
>The crab tried to attack them with it's other claw.<br>But Zi grabbed it, leaving it open.

The werewolf then went to attack the crab.  
>Slashing it's arms, weakening it.<br>It's screams becoming louder and scratchier.

The Legendz and humans had to cover their ears.  
>Ven and Zi left the Gaint Crab's claws open again.<br>Ready to attack them again.

Kasai looked at it, and slammed the ground.  
>And lava shot out of the ground the Giant Crab was standing on.<br>Making fly towards the ocean, splashing in it.

Zel and the others went to see it.  
>Wondering what happened to it.<br>Bubbles of water appeared before the Giant Crab.

The crab appeared again.  
>Only he was...Waving happily?<br>This confused everybody except Kasai.

"What just happened?" Trea asked, seeing the Giant Crab waving as it went into the sea.  
>Kasai looked out at the sea, smiling.<br>"Tell us what happened Kasai..." Ven asked angrily.

The Hellwolf looked at everybody except the BAC gang. (As they left in a hurry.)  
>He explained that the giant crab looked at the ocean when they met, and really wanted to go into it.<br>And chased them to the pier and wanted to be there really bad.  
>Kasai used his Volcanic pulse attack towards the ocean. And the crab thanked him.<p>

Nichi hugged the Hellwolf.  
>"That was nice of you Kasai!" She said to him, making him blush.<br>He hugged her back, glad that his saga is safe.

The werewolf sat at the edge of the pier.  
>Zel and the others noticed this and went to talk and ask him what's wrong.<p>

"It's nothing. I just don't know where I belong." He told them.  
>He looked at his paws, as if he didn't know where he was.<br>Zel and Ven sat next to him.

"Hey, don't worry." Zel reassured the werewolf.  
>The werewolf looked at the Saga of Wind and his manticore partner.<br>And Trea and Zi sat next to them as well smiling to him.  
>Nichi, Kasai and Yormu were with them as well..<p>

The werewolf smiled, and laughed.  
>But why did it feel like his fur was shorter?<br>Everybody looked at Yormu who had his fur on one hand. And Scissors on the other.

The history teacher ran away as fast as he could.

Later, it was almost sunset.  
>And the brigade were walking to Nichi's place.<br>But Trea forgotten something.

"Hey, we didn't get your name." He told the werewolf.  
>The Werewolf was surprised.<br>He then became silent.

"I gotta go, see you." The werewolf said, jumping from building to building.  
>The Saga of Earth was confused.<br>"Strange, why did he do that?" Trea said.

Somewhere with Scuro.

The dark manticore roared in frustration.  
>"I'll get you yet someday!" He said darkly.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

More than just a kid's Toy

Chapter 6: The Surfing contest.

"Excuse me, have you seen Kasai?" Nichi asked one of her servants.  
>Her maid thought for a second, and told her that he was outside having tea.<br>"Thanks."

Kasai was on the balcony drinking some tea.  
>He was thinking about what Yormu said a couple of days ago.<br>What was in his mind that made him sad?

And what was with a 'promise'?  
>"Hey, Kasai." he heard Nichi's voice.<br>He turned around to see her.

"Hello, Nichi." Kasai said, seeing that she looked worried.  
>"Is something wrong?" She asked.<br>The Hellwolf was surprised by that.

"No, nothings wrong." He told her.  
>Nichi knew he was sort of lying.<br>So she went to sit next to him.

"It's what Mr. Mikaure said, didn't he?" Nichi asked.  
>The Hellwolf put his cup onto the table between the two of them.<br>"Of course..." He told his saga, looking at her.

Nichi looked at him, seeing his sadness.  
>The Hellwolf looked down.<br>Nichi went to her partner and hugged him.

"Don't worry, No matter what happens. I'm here." She told him.  
>Kasai smiled a bit. Hugging his Saga also.<br>"Hey! Guys, are you in here?" Trea called out.

Nichi and Kasai went inside, seeing Zel, Trea, and both Ven and Zi in their Cat forms.  
>"Hello guys." Nichi called out.<br>The Hellwolf noticed that the Saga of Wind's hair was kind of messy.

"What happened?" Nichi asked, as she also noticed.  
>Zel pointed at Ven, who was sitting on his shoulders sleeping.<br>"He ate some fish." He told them.

Trea gasped, as he almost forgotten something.  
>"Oh yeah! The Surfing contest starts today!" He called out.<br>Trea's yelling woke up Ven, wondering what happened.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Trea." Nichi called out.  
>Both Trea and Zi smiled.<br>"Let's go on my limo so we can go there."

Later, at a beach.  
>Zel and the others, (Ven, Zi and Kasai are in the Talis-coms so they won't freak people out) were wearing summer clothing as the sun was hot.<br>There they saw some concession stands.

Like selling foods and clothing.  
>The Brigade looked on and on.<br>"Ten more minutes until the Surfing Contest!" an announcer called out.

"We should get a spot." Zel said as he bought a candy apple.  
>"Of course!" Trea shouted happily, his arms high.<br>Nichi just laughed as the boys forgot about the who Saga of Water thing.

Ten minutes had past, and it was time for the Surfing Contest.  
>They had announced some of the contestants until one person.<br>"Kyle Aquas!" They announced.

The last contestant was a teenage boy.  
>He had long shoulder length hair covering his navy blue eyes.<br>Ocean blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue shorts and light green sandles.

Zel, Trea and Nichi were in the front row.  
>And instantly, something happened.<br>It was like a lightning bolt shocked them.

Like something pointed them towards the one named Kyle Aquas.  
>All three Sagas got out their Talis-coms, only to talk to their Legendz.<br>"Guys, did you feel it?" Zel asked, wondering if they felt it too.

"Yes, It seems to be pointed to that 'Kyle aquan' kid." Ven said, misspelling Kyle's last name.  
>"He must be the Saga of Water." Zi said happily.<br>Kasai just nodded.

"There you guys are." Called out Yormu, making the Sagas look up.  
>Their History teacher sat next to them.<br>"Hello Mr. Mikaure." All three answered him back.

Yormu looked at all of the surfers who were ready for the waves.  
>"Any of them could be the Saga of Water." The legendz crazed teacher told them.<br>Zel was about to tell Yormu that Kyle was the one, but shushed him to listen to the announcement.

As the waves came, Every Surfer was ready.  
>They got up, and soon rode their boards.<br>And off they go.

But one surfer got knocked out early.  
>It was from a senior from their school, who really wanted to win badly.<br>"Cheater!" trea called out, as the Senior knocked out another one.

Five surfers were still in the game.  
>Two of them were the senior, and Kyle.<br>"Go Kyle!" All three sagas called out.

The Senior knocked out three of the surfers and heading towards Kyle.  
>Everybody was looking with ah's and gasps.<br>The Senior went to punch Kyle.

But he dodged the punch with ease.  
>And everybody cheered.<br>This angered the Senior, heading to Kyle again.

This time, he tried to kick his feet.  
>But no avail, as Kyle jumped.<br>He tried to punch him again.

But Kyle moved his head from each punch.  
>And the senior was losing balance.<br>The senior then fell into the water, making Kyle the victor.

Everybody cheered for him.  
>The senior was angry.<br>He followed Kyle to the podium, still wanting to punch him.

"No fair! I should have won that!" The senior called out.  
>Kyle looked at him, seeing the angry senior.<br>He then yawned. "Cheaters never win." He simply said.

Kyle then dodged another punch from the senior.  
>A sound of a whistle was heard.<br>And one of the judges came by, telling the senior to leave.

All three Sagas and Yormu came to Kyle.  
>"That was awesome!" Zel called out.<br>"If surfing was an exam, you'd get an A triple plus!" Trea shouted.  
>"You should of seen that guy, cursing to himself." Nichi told him.<p>

Kyle laughed, thanking them.  
>"Indeed, you were amazing." Ven called out.<br>The supposed Saga of Water was confused.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked, looking around.  
>Zel covered his Talis-com, blocking Ven from Kyle's view.<br>"Must have been somebody else!" Zel lied, running towards a portable toilet.

"Ven, what was that about?" Zel asked his manticore partner inside his Talis-com.  
>Ven just shrugged. "I just said the truth, he was amazing." he told the Saga of Wind.<br>Zel just groaned. And got out of the Portable toilet, meeting his friends and Yormu.

"So what you kids are saying that the Kyle kid might be the Saga of Water?" The history teacher asked.  
>The kids and their Legendz all nodded.<br>Yormu told their parents that he'll take care of them for this week, camping out.

Right now, they were having some hot dogs.  
>Both Zi and Kasai were worried about eating the hot dogs.<br>"If you don't want the hot dog, I can have it." Trea told the Earth Dragon.

The Earth Dragon gave him the hot dog, but not the bun.  
>"Don't worry, it's not actually made of dogs Kasai." Nichi said to the Hellwolf.<br>The Hellwolf ate one small bite, and it was good.

"Thanks, Mr. Mikaure." Kasai thanked the history teacher.  
>Yormu then came to the Hellwolf with a happy scream.<br>"You thanked me!" he shouted.

But just them, a sound of a cracked twig came by.  
>The three Sagas pushed a button, and Ven, Zi and Kasai all went back into the Talis-coms.<br>Out appeared Kyle, who was walking.

The surfer looked around.  
>"Hey Kyle, What's wrong?" Trea asked, thinking that he saw their Legendz.<br>"Strange, thought I heard some other people..." the surfer told himself.

Trea looked at him.  
>"I thought surfers mostly like saying 'Dude' alot?" He asked Kyle.<br>That got the surfer bonk his head.

"You think every surfer says that? I don't!" He told him angrily.  
>A couple of seconds later, he smelled something.<br>"Is that hot dog?" He asked Yormu.

The History Teacher looked at the barbecue, then back to Kyle.  
>"Sure, you hungry?" He asked. putting some hot dogs in buns.<br>Kyle had eaten about five hot dogs.

This surprised everybody.  
>"How did you do that?" Zel asked.<br>Kyle had ate his last hot dog.

"I just need energy if I want to surf, that's all." he told them.  
>Yormu gave Kyle a bottle of water, if he was thirsty.<br>"Thanks." He said, drinking it.

"So, Kyle...felt anything strange." Trea asked the surfer, if he really was the Saga of Water.  
>Kyle looked at the Saga of Earth with a weird look.<br>"That I'm gay?" He asked.

The brigade was shocked, except for Yormu who was making some hotdogs.  
>"No, that's not it!" All three said to him, trying not to anger him.<br>The surfer looked at them. Then began to think.

"Well, kinda. It seems that you have an aura around you now." He told them.  
>The Brigade were confused. And Yormu had gave them hotdogs again.<br>"What do you mean 'aura'?" Zel asked.

Kyle just shrugged, "I dunno. It just popped out a couple of weeks ago." He said.  
>Zel knew that he moved a couple of weeks ago.<br>Maybe he really was the Saga of Water.

"Want one last one before you go?" Yormu asked.  
>Kyle looked at it, and got up.<br>"Sorry, gotta go." He told him, walking back to his place.

The Brigade and Yormu were both surprised.  
>"Well, since he doesn't want this hot dog, I'll eat it." He said.<br>And with one big gulp, he ate it whole.

"Night." Zel said, as he went to sleep in a tent.  
>Everybody went into their tents, sleeping.<p>

About twenty feet away, Kyle was watching them.  
>He was worried about something.<br>And when he turned around, he saw three certain people.

Ciapo, A and B.  
>"I told you, I'm not going to help you." He coldy told them.<br>He then pushed A and B aside to walk away.

Ciapo was silent.  
>But A and B were scared from his coldness.<br>"let's go." Ciapo said, walking away. And the two of them followed.

The Next day, the guys went to the beach again.  
>They were looking to see Kyle again.<br>And there he was, surfing again.

"Wow, he's amazing as ever!" Trea called out.  
>And Kyle did a triple flip, landing perfectly.<br>All three Sagas cheered him on.

A little while later, Kyle was on land again.  
>And then he saw Zel, Trea, Nichi and Yormu.<br>The surfer was looking at them coldly.

This made all of them freeze in place.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asked them coldly. "The contest is over, go home."<br>After that, he was beginning to walk away.

"Zel! Snap out of it and follow him!" Ven called out to his partner.  
>They all did what Ven told them to do.<br>And followed the supposed Saga of Water.

They quietly tiptoed as they followed him.  
>And if they were spotted, they would hide behind something big like a rock.<br>They all wished why Kyle was kinda cold.

A little while after, they saw Kyle walking into a one story house.  
>They got out of hiding and went to knock the door.<br>Well, Yormu knocked the door, hoping for the supposed Saga of Water to answer.

But a different person answered it, this person was older.  
>He had short blond hair, light blue eyes, crimson shirt under a dark blue jack, and dark red shorts.<br>"Hello, do you want to come in?" The man asked nicely.

"Thanks." All three sagas thanked the man.

Zel, Trea, Nichi and Yormu looked around.  
>The house looked pretty decent, enough to house two people.<br>"So what are all of you here for?" Kyle's father asked.

The brigade and Yormu were trying to think of something that they didn't want to tell him.  
>"We met Kyle at the contest yesterday, talked to him yesterday." Zel told him first.<br>"And today, as we met each other again. He was cold to us." Nichi finished, telling about his son's coldness today.

Kyle's father looked at them.  
>He was about to say something until he was interrupted by his own son.<br>"Don't dad, I don't want any more pity!" He coldly said again.

Kyle then looked at all four of the visitors.  
>"And you better leave right now!" He shouted.<br>His father tried to calm him. "Now son, please don't scare the guests." He said.

Kyle was angry, and then ran to the door, slamming it.  
>Zel and the others were shocked even more.<br>Kyle's father sighed.

"So what happened?" Yormu asked, wondering what happened.  
>Kyle's father looked at them.<br>"It's best if you could ask him yourselves." He told them.

Later, they saw Kyle on a flat rock a few feet high. Looking towards the ocean.  
>"Hey, Kyle?" Trea called out. Hoping he could talk.<br>But he simply ignored him.

"What is wrong with him?" Zel asked irritated.  
>Kyle then stood up, going to climb down until something happened.<br>A pile of sand was shaking, making everybody tumble.

Trea saw Kyle was on the edge, about to fall.  
>"Reborn!" he called out, as Kyle fell down.<br>And Zi caught Kyle, surprising him.

A familiar laugh was heard.  
>Ciapo appeared, on top of something.<br>It was a giant kraken.

And both Zel and Nichi called out Ventecora and Kasai.  
>All of them ready for battle.<br>But Kyle was scared and confused, trying to get the whole thing.

"What in the world! ?" Kyle shouted.  
>The three sagas looked at him.<br>"Sorry we had to do this." Zel told him.

Kyle then looked at the BAC gang.  
>Ciapo just laughed.<br>He then cried, and apologized to the Sagas.

"I'm sorry! They told me to spy on you, but I felt guilty and didn't want to tell them." he told them.  
>Zel went to Yormu, telling him to bring Kyle to safety.<br>"Of course. Let's go." He said, bringing Kyle to safety.

Kyle and Yormu hid behind a rock.  
>And Kyle was beginning to be confused.<br>"Wow! This is so awesome!" Yormu called out.

The surfer looked at Yormu's face.  
>It looked childish to a grown man being like this.<br>Yet, he was so sleepy. But how could he?

As soon as he woke up, he was somewhere else.  
>He was under water! But how was he breathing?<br>"Are you awake?" Asked a booming, but calm voice.

Kyle was looking around, wondering who called to him.  
>"So you are awake..." The voice called out again.<br>The surfer was beginning to be scared.

"Tell me! Where am I?" he called out.  
>His heart was beating, still a bit scared.<br>"You're in our world for now."

Kyle had a questioning look.  
>Why was he in a different world?<br>Just then, he saw a light coming towards him.

Kyle was scared even more.  
>"Welcome, new Saga of Water." The voice boomed.<br>The new Saga of Water couldn't know what was happening.

He woke up, back at the beach again.  
>Kyle looked around, seeing Yormu.<br>And when Kyle looked down, seeing something.

It was a Talis-com, just like the other three.  
>Yormu then saw him, looking at his arm.<br>"Oh good, you have it!" He called out, grabbing him and throwing him towards the battle.

Unfortunately, he crashed into Zel.  
>Both Trea and Nichi got him up.<br>And then they all saw what was on Kyle's arm.

"A talis-com! ?" Zel called out.  
>"Great! So who's your partner?" Trea asked.<br>This made Kyle a lot more confused.

He back away.  
>But Zel and Nichi grabbed his arms.<br>"You need to battle with the kraken with us now." Zel told him.

He looked at the Kraken, who was battling Ven, Kasai and Zi.  
>And they were looking tired.<br>Kyle looked at them, and looked at his Talis-com.

The Saga of Water sighed.  
>"What should I do?" he asked.<br>It was Zel to told him. "You have to say Reborn." He told him.

Kyle went forward two steps.  
>And raised his arm, and called out.<br>"Reborn!"

Out sprouted a jet stream of water.  
>And attacked the Kraken.<br>Everyone was surprised.

And appeared right beside Ven and Kasai.  
>It was a mermaid, who's tail was in the water stream.<br>Her seaweed green shoulder hair flowing from the wind.  
>And her sky blue eyes looked determined to defeat the Kraken.<p>

She then looked at all three Legendz who stared in awe of her.  
>"Don't just stand there. Let's defeat this wicked creature." She told them.<br>All three got serious and nodded.

Kasai went first, attacking the creature's eyes with his flaming claws.  
>And it was screaming in pain from it.<br>Zi had lifted a big rock, and throwing it towards the Kraken.

It screamed in pain from that one too.  
>And it went for Ven, crushing it's tentacle to crush him.<br>Luckily, he dodged it and began to bite the tentacle.

The Kraken was screaming even louder.  
>Trying to shake Ven off.<br>It went to a giant rock.

"Come back!" Zel called out, making Ven come back into Zel's Talis-com.  
>Zi grabbed each tentacle, making an open and slammed it.<br>The Kraken was looking very tired.

The Mermaid then spinned around it.  
>Making a typhoon, having the Kraken screaming again.<br>And as the Kraken defeated, a Soul disc appeared.

It dropped near the BAC group.  
>"Let's get out of here!" Ciapo called out.<br>And they escaped.

Zi, Kasai and the mermaid came towards the humans.  
>"That was amazing!" Trea called out.<br>Zi hugged his Saga, thanking him. (Which of course crushed his bones again.)

Nichi and Kasai bowed to each other.  
>"You did great Ven." Zel told his Manticore partner.<br>"Thanks." Ven said, looking a bit tired.

Kyle just looked away from the mermaid.  
>She was beginning to worry about her Saga.<br>"Thanks for summoning me." She thanked him.

But Kyle just looked down, taking his Talis-com off.  
>And gave it to Yormu.<br>The Saga of Water began to walk away.

"Kyle!" Zel called out.  
>But Kyle just looked at them coldly again.<br>"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, running back to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

More than just a kid's Toy

Chapter 7: Unknown sewer singer.

What Kyle said was still bothering Zel.  
>Why did he say that?<br>He was probably terrified of the falling, that he didn't want anything to do with it.

And Yormu did promise to take care of Mioda, Who was suppose to be Kyle's mermaid partner.  
>As long as he doesn't feed her anything fish related.<br>It was after school as he thought of this.

Zel and Trea had gone back to their houses.  
>The Saga of Wind got back into his house, heading into the kitchen to feed Ven.<br>The Manticore-inside-a-cat's-body walked into the room.

"Hey Zel." He said to his Saga.  
>Zel just said hello, and got out a bottle of water.<br>As Ven looked at him, he was still worried.

The Saga of Wind had put Ven's bowl onto the counter to where he was sitting.  
>The manticore was trying to think of something to cheer him up.<br>He then got an idea.

Ven went to the sink, making Zel wonder what he was doing.  
>"I heard something earlier today, in this very sink." He told the Saga of Wind.<br>Zel thought it was a joke, thinking that he was trying to cheer him up.

But he did so anyway.  
>When Zel listened to the sink, he heard something.<br>It was some kind of bad singing.

"Hey Ven, did you hear that?" he asked his manticore-inside-a-cat's-body partner.  
>A shock was on Ven's face, meaning he didn't really knew about that.<br>"I just made that up..." He told himself.

But Ven listened too.  
>It was really bad singing!<br>Someone must be inside the sewers.

"They really need to take their music lessons now..." Zel said, having sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey Zi, do you hear that?" Trea asked his partner, as they were in Trea's house.  
>The Earth dragon nodded.<p>

The next day, they were in the classroom.  
>A lot of students were talking about something having a singer in the sewers.<br>"So you heard it too Nichi?" Zel asked the Saga of fire.

"Of course, that person was terrible." she told him.  
>Zel thought, how could the person be in all places at once?<br>"So how could he be in the sewers at the same time?" Trea asked them.

When the time came, Yormu had come in.  
>Meaning it was time for class.<br>And Yormu had told them to turn to page 210.

Later, all three Sagas were in town looking at some stuff.  
>They were in some kind of music store.<br>"Tell me why we're in here again?" Zel asked the Saga of Fire.

"Well, if there is someone in the sewers, they need to sing better." Nichi told them.  
>Both Zel and Trea agreed.<br>But what they didn't know that in the same store, Kyle was there.

He saw the Sagas with an irritated face.  
>Kyle didn't want to know what they were doing.<br>So he decided to leave the place before they saw him as they were looking at some music books.

They picked out some music books.  
>And paid to the cashiers.<br>"Thanks, and come again." The cashier told them as they exited the building.

Later, Zel and Trea got into the Saga of Wind's house as Trea brought Zi along.  
>"I'm starting to wonder who the singer is." Trea said.<br>The Saga of Wind thought who the singer was too.

It was a Saturday now, and everybody was at Nichi's place to see who the singer was.  
>"So how are we gonna get into the sewers?" Zel asked, trying to think of a way.<br>It was then that Nichi had an idea.

"Follow me guys." She told them.  
>And so they did, following her to some kind of shed.<br>"Nichi... What is this?" Zel asked when she opened it to see a hole and ladder.

Nichi went down, and the other two Sagas followed.  
>As all three Sagas were down the sewers, they went to follow the the source of the voice.<br>"Who knew the sewers were this big." Trea said, as they walked around in the sewers.

They walked around the sewers, listening to the sound of the singer.  
>It seemed to be getting louder.<br>And was painful to listen to.

All of them wanted to get out of there and fast!  
>The singer was getting louder.<br>"OH YEAH! HELLO NORTH AMERICA!" called out a voice.

It was ear-bleeding to the kids, as it sounded like screeching.  
>And then, they all saw who was singing.<br>It was an octopus type legendz. (Forgot what this one was called didn't watch the Anime in years.)

"COME ON, GIVE ME A CHEER!" it called out.  
>The octopus legendz screeched that they didn't know that the sewer water rose.<br>It continued to scream.

"Excuse me! But you're being loud!" Zel called out.  
>The Octopus Legendz turned around to see the three Sagas.<br>"Why do you care?" It asked.

The Sagas told the octopus legendz that someone was singing under the sewers.  
>And as Trea and Zel went to Nichi's house, they also explained that some people had said the singer was a ghost!<br>"Oh how I long to be outside..." he said, trying to squeeze deeper into the sewers.

The tighter he tried to get out, the higher the water level rose.  
>"You might want to stop squirming, the waters here are rising!" Zel called out.<br>This made the octopus really sad.

It was then that Trea had an idea.  
>He then told Zel and Nichi that they should find something upper ground to find something.<br>"Sorry, but we'll try to help you out." Trea said, as all three Sagas went up to the nearest manhole.

And there they saw when they looked around, was an allyway.  
>When all three of them went out. Across the street was a grocery store.<br>"Trea...Why are we going to the Grocery store?" Zel asked.

They were looking at the dairy section.  
>"Butter, what else?" the Saga of Earth told them.<br>Nichi and Zel looked at him weirdly.

a couple of seconds later, the Saga of Earth saw one last butter left.  
>And Trea tried to grab it. But another person grabbed it also.<br>The three sagas were surprised to see who it was.

It was Kyle, the Saga of Water.  
>It was only a few seconds of silence.<br>"What do you want?" Kyle asked with coldness in his voice.

It still shocked Zel and the others.  
>The three Sagas Wanted to tell him, but he might still be mad about the whole incident.<br>But Trea kinda kidnapped him to the sewers.

"What are you doing! ?" Kyle called out. "This better not be one of your tricks to join you!"  
>The kids went down into the sewers, and towards the Octopus Legendz.<br>"We're sorry!" both Zel and Nichi apologized.

In the sewer, Kyle wasn't pleased.  
>He had to cover his nose from the stink of the sewers.<br>The Saga of Water had to follow the others to somewhere.

"I sense the Saga of Water...Is he here?" said the octopus.  
>Kyle screamed, wanting to get out of there.<br>He tried to run away, but Zel and Trea grabbed him by the arms.

The Octopus legendz began to struggle. Making the water rise, this time with the water level on their feet.  
>Kyle saw that the level was rising. Which worried him.<br>"Wait! Don't struggle!" He called out, with worry-ness in his voice.

"Hmm? Why not?" The Octopus asked. Wanting to see the Saga of Water.  
>The water was now at their ankles, as if it was going to flood.<br>"You're going to flood this city! And we need to get you out!" Kyle said.

The Octopus Legendz thought.  
>"Yes, That is a problem...So please get me out." it said.<br>Kyle jumped to the other side with Nichi, who didn't want to jump.

But Zel didn't trust this Legendz.  
>He then saw Trea trying to push the Octopus legendz out.<br>The Saga of Wind sighed, knowing that he had to help.

They tried to push the giant octopus legendz out, but no avail.  
>But just then, he heard Trea shout out "REBORN!" And Zi was out in his Earthdragon form.<br>"What are you doing?" The earthdragon asked, but just then. He felt the water on his feet, and had a terrified look in his face.

"Can you please help us?" The Saga of earth asked his partner.  
>The Earthdragon nodded without questioning.<br>And Zel also called out Ven to come out and help out.

The manticore went to the other side to help them out.  
>"Are you joining us kid?" He asked Kyle, but no answer.<br>Ven thought he was being rude.

But he still helped.  
>They all tried to push the giant octopus to get it out.<br>It was working, as they were moving the octopus.

It was until that the water was going down.  
>And they got the octopus out, but one problem.<br>They were on each of the Octopus' arms!

Luckily, both Zel and Trea called back Ven and Zi into their Taliscoms.  
>The trip was coming fast, and no one could know they were headed.<br>And all of them were screaming as the Octopus Legendz held them in his tentacles. (GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

Just as they were sliding, a light came out.  
>It was the way out.<br>And all of them flew out of the sewers and into the open.

But just then, Zel, Trea, and Nichi flew up high.  
>Luckily, Zel called out Ven. And caught them in time to get them down towards the ground.<br>But where was Kyle?

"HELP!" Kyle called out.  
>All three sagas and their Legendz turned around.<br>Seeing that the Octopus Legendz still holding the Saga of Water.

"Kyle!" The three Sagas called out.  
>The Octopus Legendz looked at Kyle.<br>"Let's see if he can breath under water..." The octopus Legendz said.

Zel and the others couldn't know what to do.  
>"Reborn!" Somebody called out.<br>A beam of light went into the water, transforming into Mioda the mermaid.

"Are we late?" Yormu asked, as he arrived.  
>Zel told their teacher about their experience today.<br>And that the Octopus Legendz kidnapped Kyle.

Zel wanted to help too, but he wasn't a merperson.  
>But he saw somemthing that caught his eyes.<br>There were some scuba gear that some irresponsible person left.

So the Saga of Wind strapped the Scuba gear onto his back and the goggles on his eyes.  
>And called Ven back into his Taliscom. And went into the water.<br>"Zel!" Everybody called out, surprised that he jumped into the water.

But what the Saga of Wind didn't know was that the Scuba gear was half empty.  
>Zel was in a rush so he didn't know that.<br>And he went into the water. Rushing in to help Kyle.

The Saga of Wind saw Mioda swimming towards the octopus.  
>The mermaid then saw Zel swimming towards her.<br>"Young Saga of Wind! This is to dangerous for you." She told him.

Zel nodded, but pointed to Kyle who was in one of the Octopus' tentacles. (Again, get your mind out of the gutter...)  
>He wanted to tell her that he wanted to rescue Kyle also, but being human. He couldn't<br>So he just pointed her to Kyle and the Octopus, and using his hands to look like he's trying to get Kyle out.

Mioda sighed, but she nodded and told him to follow her.  
>"Hey! This fight is between you and me!" Mioda called out to the octopus legendz.<br>But the Octopus Legendz wasn't fazed by the threat, holding Kyle even tighter.

And the Saga of Water kept holding his breath, as he's still human.  
>Zel had to move fast! As he didn't knew Kyle didn't have much time left.<br>He wanted to tell Kyle that he was coming, but he was human.

The Saga of Wind grabbed Kyle's hand that was open.  
>He was struggling to get him out.<br>The Saga of Water soon opened his eyes, and had a worried look.

Kyle used his free finger to point Zel what's wrong.  
>The Saga of Wind noticed this. And saw what was wrong.<br>His air supply was running out. He needed to get him out of there now!

Until something surprised him.  
>He saw Trea, Nichi and Yormu helping him out.<br>With Extra help, they got Kyle out of the Octopus Legendz' tentacles.

They began to get Kyle up into the surface, hoping he'll be alright.  
>But Trea saw something that surprised him.<br>The Octopus was chasing them. They needed to get out faster!

Mioda tried to pull the octopus legendz away, but it was to strong.  
>Luckily, something happend.<br>Something swam past them, attacking the Octopus Legendz.

It was some kind of crocodile, that flew past them.  
>But this croc had two tails.<br>The Saga of Earth immediately knew that it was a Legendz too.

The Devour Gator Legendz helped out Mioda with the Octopus Legendz.  
>And The humans helped out to get Kyle out of the waters.<br>The Devour Gator punched the Octopus Legendz, but was caught off guard by a rouge tentacle.

But luckily, the Gator had blocked it out with the Surf board he had on his back.  
>Mioda had caused some water orbs to shoot out at the Octopus Legendz. (Please help me out here! I forgot the name!)<br>The Octopus Legendz was getting mad!

But luckily, with the Devour Gator's help, they created a typhoon so it can get the Octopus Legendz away from the Sagas and Yormu.

On top of the surface. Yormu was trying to do CPR on Kyle.  
>Just then, the Saga of Water coughed up a lot of water.<br>The others sighed with relief.

As Kyle got up, they saw the typhoon.  
>And the Octopus Legendz flying faraway, becoming a twinkle.<br>"Is the Saga of Water okay?" a new voice asked.

There they saw the Devour Gator, looking a bit tired.  
>Kyle turned around, not even looking at the Devour Gator.<br>All he did was nodded.

"I'm sorry...I'm not strong enough." Kyle told the others.  
>The Sagas and their partners wanted to tell him that he was strong, but it looked like he needed some space.<br>Even Mioda wanted to tell him, but his sadness affected her.

Just then, the Devour Gator grabbed Kyle by the collar of his shirt.  
>"Why are you saying this to yourself! ?" the Devour Gator told him, mad that the current Saga of Water was like this.<br>The Saga of Water looked away from the Devour Gator and towards the ocean.

It was that, the Devour Gator just let go of Kyle, making him confess.  
>"I'm sorry, it's just that...the mermaid reminds me of my mother..." the Saga of Water told them.<br>"My mother died, from a jealous competitor. Who would do anything to win!"

Kyle explained the whole thing.  
>How his mother was very pretty.<br>How she thought of others instead of herself.  
>How Kyle and his dad were close to her.<p>

But that was different when his mother was killed.  
>It took them a month to find her killer.<br>That it led them to a selfish competitor who wanted the money for himself.

"That's why this is giving me a hard time...Just because she reminds me of my mother..." Kyle said he looked down.  
>Mioda just then got up, and looked at her Saga, lifting his head so he can look at her.<br>"Just because I look like your mother, doesn't mean I cannot help you." She told him.

Kyle was beginning to get tears in his eyes.  
>He then hugged the mermaid, now crying.<br>Yormu walked to them, giving Kyle his Taliscom.

"I think it's best if we leave them alone for now." the teacher said, as he walked away.  
>The three Sagas nodded, calling their Legendz into their own Taliscoms.<br>Walking away.

A little bit later, they began to thank the devour gator.  
>"I'm sorry, but with the whole drama, we didn't get your name." Zel asked the Devour Gator.<br>The Devour Gator looked at them. And told them his name.

"It's Dandy, and I...Promised a friend that I would help the new Sagas if they needed it or not." He said.  
>"Well Dandy, thanks for helping us." Zel said, as they shook hand and claw<br>The Devour Gator walked ahead, towards someplace he wanted to go.

Before the Sagas were heading home, somebody stopped them.  
>"Hey wait!" a certain voice called out.<br>The three of them turned around to see Kyle rushing towards them.

His face was a little bit happier.  
>"Sorry about the whole thing, can we be friends again?" the Saga of Water asked.<br>Zel went to Kyle, and held his hand for a shake.

"It's okay, besides. We have to worry about the Black Magician Company to worry about." Zel told him.  
>This has gotten Kyle curious. "You mean the toy company? What do they want with us?" he asked.<br>Zel told him how he had gotten the Taliscom from his father, who now works at said toy company, and that they wanted Ven for some reason.

A smile then got onto his face.  
>"Then don't worry! As you have me and Mioda by your sides." he told them.<br>Kyle gave them all a smile, meaning that he's in.

"By the way, where is that crocodile guy?" he asked.  
>Which was a bad thing as Dandy was running really fast.<br>"Those who call me crocodile! ARE CROCODILES!" he shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

More than just a kid's Toy

Chapter 8: Miss Translated.

It was a bright weekend morning, and the gang were at Nichi's place.  
>It's been a month since than, as it's the beginning of May now.<br>Ventecora and Kasai were training if the Black Magician Company crossed their paths again.

Zel and the others were watching them training.  
>Meanwhile, Nichi was on her laptop, writing something to one of her faraway friends.<br>And in the pool, had both Kyle on his surfboard. and Mioda also watching them.

It was kinda boring though.  
>But at least Nichi's mother was away for her job.<br>It wasn't boring at the Saga of Fire had gotten a beep on her laptop.

She read it seeing what it was.  
>Nichi then had a smile upon her face.<br>"Hey guys, I have a friend all the way from Japan coming here in a few days, saying she'll be coming here!" she told them.

This made all of them curious who this person was.  
>"So what is her name again?" Nichi's partner, Kasai asked.<br>The Saga of Fire told him her friend's name was Chiyo.

"She was my friend when I was in Japan, and last time I saw her. She said she might go to here sometime." she said.  
>Nichi began to type to her friend that she'll go pick her up at the airport.<br>"So can we come with you so we can meet her too?" Kyle asked.

The Saga of Fire nodded, "Sure, she could meet you guys when we go to the airport!"  
>And then typing on her laptop again to tell her friend Chiyo about this.<br>And also telling her friends that Chiyo will be there at Saturday.

A few days later.  
>It was a Saturday late morning.<br>And the three Sagas were in Nichi's limo.

They were waiting to meet Chiyo.  
>And of course Ventecora and Ziemia were in their cat forms.<br>While Mioda was in Kyle's Taliscom.

They were talking about stuff like the news, it seemed that there was something flying in the air.  
>And Zel noticed it looked a bit like Ven, but he was with him the entire time.<br>While Trea was sleeping and Zi was on his lap.

The Saga of Earth woke up when he heard the door opened.  
>And appeared Nichi and a young girl who had strawberry blond shoulder length hair and light blue<br>Her dark green turtleneck sweater was covering her mouth

Her legs were shaking from the new environment, as her pockets on the camo green pants.  
>The young girl's sky blue shoes were close together.<br>And her ocean blue eyes locked onto the three Sagas as they waved.

She was so scared that she looked away from them.  
>Nichi then went into her seat and looked at her old friend's shy look.<br>"Guys, meet Chiyo. Chiyo, these are my friends I told you about on my laptop." She said, as she told her.

Chiyo just waved.  
>"Hey, I'm Zel, and this is my pet cat Ventecora." Zel introduced himself, with Ven looking toward him at the 'pet' comment.<br>It was Trea's turn. "Hello, I'm Trea, and this is Zi!" Trea said as he made Zi waved his paw, but the earth dragon didn't mind as he is meeting a new friend.

Kyle had been at the library for a few days, and looking at Japanese to english books.  
>"Kon'ichiwa! Watashi wa neko o taberu no ga suki." Kyle said nervously.<br>Zel, Trea, Ven and Zi looked at the Saga of Water nervously as he said that. Nichi just laughed.

"Um...You just said you liked to eat cats, do you eat them?" Chiyo said in english.  
>Kyle was clearly embarrassed, saying that he doesn't eat cats, and he wanted to say hello to her in Japanese and introduced himself properly.<br>Zel and Trea began to laugh at the Saga of Water, while Ven and Zi looked away from him.

And as the limo rode away from the airport, they began to talk about something.  
>"A card game? In Japan?" Zel asked. Wondering what it was.<br>Ven and Zi became curious. Heading toward Chiyo.

"Ven! Zi!" Both Zel and Trea called out.  
>Chiyo gave the Saga of Fire one of the cards.<br>"The VolcaGun?" Nichi looked at the card, which had a gun that looked a lot like a two handed gun.

Kyle didn't look interested in it.  
>"Why bother? It's just another children's card game..." He told himself. Kyle knew about how Japan was one of the richest Countries in the world, he was just jealous of how improved the technology was there.<p>

Zel wondered how popular Legendz was in Japan now since this Card Game started. "Don't worry, Legendz in still popular in Japan..." Chiyo told him as she looked at him darkly. Zel was worried, but didn't say anything.

Later, that night at Zel's house. The Saga of Wind was doing homework, but Chiyo's words still kinda bothered him. Zel sighed; he was getting kinda distracted from his homework.

Ven looked at his Saga, Zel wasn't this quiet... Unless it had to be something about what happened earlier today. So the little manticore jumped onto his partner's head to ask a question.

"Hey..." Ven told his partner, as the Saga of Wind now had a long pencil line to erase.  
>"What is it Ven?" Zel asked, as he put the small manticore kitty on his desk.<br>The manticore was licking his paws and said. "If you're worried about Nichi and Kasai, we should go there tomorrow."

Meanwhile, at Nichi's mansion.

"So Chiyo, what is it you want to show me?" The Saga of Fire asked.  
>They entered the empty dining room. it felt ominous to her now.<br>Also, there was something else that wasn't there.

It was some kind of table with a playmat on it.  
>"Chiyo...What is this?" Nichi asked her friend.<br>The girl opened her mouth. Saying something in an unknown language.

A glow startled her, seeing her Talis-com.  
>Kasai then came out with confusion and looked at both his partner and the girl facing them.<br>"Chiyo?" The Saga of Fire asked in confusion and worriedness to her friend.

Chiyo raised her hand, two blank cards appeared out of thin air.  
>Two beams of light went towards them.<br>Then pierced to the chest and grabbing some kind of orbs.

Only Nichi's body fell down as Kasai disappeared.  
>Their souls going towards the cards.<br>Nichi and Kasai were in different clothing and positions.

Nichi was using a long staff, a dark red shirt showing her belly button, and light red shorts and sandals.  
>She was also in a defense position.<p>

The card Kasai was in was different. He had dark red armor a light gray cape.  
>He was holding a sniper aiming at something.<p>

Chiyo looked at the two cards and sealed the doors when she got out.  
>Waiting for the opportunity for the others to arrive soon.<p>

The next morning. Zel, Trea, and Kyle were at the door.  
>The Saga of Wind knocked the door, but no answer.<br>Trea rung the doorbell, still no answer.

Just then, the doors opened to see a scared Chiyo.  
>"Chiyo! What's wrong?" Trea asked, worried about her.<br>"And where is Nichi!?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know what happened! But I think somebody was trying to steal something from them!"  
>This really worried the Sagas, what had happened to Nichi and Kasai!?<br>"Please bring us to her!" Zel called out.

Chiyo did so as she was told.  
>The Sagas didn't know that they were heading to a trap.<br>Kyle then noticed that some of the valuables like vases were still at the mansion.

And where was the other people who worked at Nici's place?  
>Chiyo opened the dining room doors. To see Nichi's body lying in place.<br>"Nichi! Are you okay? Wake up!" All three sagas asked her.

Zel had looked up to Chiyo, wondering what had happened her.  
>Only to see her face transform from worry to not caring.<br>"Zel! I can't contact Kasai!" Trea called out.

"Wait... Kasai isn't in his Talis-com!?"  
>Zel checked the Tailis-com.<br>Sure enough. He's not there!

Kyle looked at a table behind Chiyo.  
>And noticed a playmat with two cards on it.<br>"Guys...I think I found them..." Kyle called to them.

Zel and Trea went to the Saga of Water.  
>There the two cards of Nichi and Kasai inside them!<br>"Chiyo! What happ..." Before Zel asked her.

Beams of lights came out of her hands.  
>Their souls coming out of their chests.<br>Zel could of sworn he saw three souls. Probably from their Legendz.

The Sagas and Legendz were turned into different cards.  
>But with nobody to play their cards.<br>"So Long..." she Chiyo said in a distorted voice.

But before she could leave, she saw someone else.  
>It was Yormu Mikaure! "What have you done to my students?" He asked.<br>Chiyo looked at him in surprise.

"I had to lock them in...It'll keep them safe!" Her voice was different.  
>It was a bit distorted with her voice and some one else's'<br>"Keep them safe from what exactly?" Yormu asked.

Chiyo was surprised by the question.  
>"None of your business human!"<br>The last answer gave Yormu a questionable look.

The 20-something year old man walked towards the table.  
>Nichi and Kasai's cards placed on the playmat, while the others' were on the floor scattered.<br>"Here's a deal..." Yormu told the person who's possessing Chiyo.

"Where are we?" Kyle asked, looking around at a desolated Canyon.  
>It made them all curious.<br>And something else they looked at was also different.

They had clothing fitted to their Titles.  
>For Zel who is the Saga of Wind, He had a pilot's outfit along with a helmet on his head.<br>And Ven had goggles on his head and dark blue shoulder pads with a saddle on his back.

For Trea, he had dark brown overalls and dark green shirt covered in dirt. His dark blue mine work shoes looking worn out.  
>And Zi had forest green helmet and dark grey armlets. And a giant emerald green scarf on his belly<p>

For Kyle, He had a Dark blue sleeveless shirt with dark green shorts, and baby blue sandals.  
>With Mioda, he hair was tied to a braid. And wore a ocean blue kimono.<br>What made the others surprised though is that she had legs!

Two steps she made the mermaid already fell.  
>Kyle went to his partner. Wanting to help her.<br>"Thank you Kyle." The mermaid told her partner.

Trea began to look for Nichi and Kasai.  
>As did the others.<br>"Nichi! Kasai! Where are you!" The saga of Earth called out.

No answer.  
>"So what happened?" Zi asked his Saga.<br>Trea began to tell the EarthDragon about how chiyo was a bit different.

That she somehow had gotten Nichi and Kasai into the card game with no name.  
>And then she had gotten them into it too.<br>"This is the reason why that I somehow didn't like this card game..." Kyle said as he carried Mioda on his back with her hands on his shoulders.

At the real world, Yormu picked up the other's cards from the floor, and onto the playmat.  
>"Are you ready to play?" Asked the possessed Chiyo.<br>Yormu had gotten the rest of the deck, which was about sixty cards. Including the sagas and Legendz

A gunshot was then heard, taking the Sagas by surprise.  
>Zel was the first one to investigate.<br>He saw what looked like a hole in the ground, and judging from the angle of it. It came from the left.

"Hey! Thank goodness you guys are here!" Zel heard Nichi's voice.  
>Zel and the others looked around, and saw two figures on the cliff.<br>It was Nichi and Kasai on the cliff. The Saga of Fire waved at them.

"Nichi! You're alright!" Trea called out, waving back at them.  
>Kasai shouted at them. "We've been trying to call you, but you guys kept on walking!"<br>Ventecora replied that they couldn't hear them and he thought that it was a stupid idea to waste a bullet.

"Hello kids!" called out Yormu's voice called out.  
>The Sagas and their Legendz turned around to see Yormu had appeared!<br>But he was looking all bluish...

"The person told me that you need to beat this game in order to get out. But you needed someone from the outside world." Yormu told them.  
>But the Sagas and Legendz noticed he was beginning to disappear.<br>Their Teacher took noticed of this. "By-the-way-good-luck-and-so-long!" Yormu called out.

The Sagas and their Legendz sighed. Knowing that they need to do this themselves.  
>And faraway, they could of sword they saw a castle in the distance.<br>"Looks like we're going that way..." Zel told the others


End file.
